


The Girl With Red Eyes Who Lives On The House On Front

by IvoByrtMarquez



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Rape, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoByrtMarquez/pseuds/IvoByrtMarquez
Summary: In this story, we see Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum, a 17 year old girl who's bullied at school and harassed by her adoptive uncle. She'll soon find freedom, fear and a path to vengeance when she falls in love with Marceline "Marcy" Abadeer, a lonely vampire girl living with her father and her mother, both vampires. When these two girls meet, an unlikely friendship will blossom, and from that friendship, an intimate relationship will start to blossom.Note: This story is set on an alternate universe.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum & Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Moving, Again

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. This is my first time on Archive Of Our Own, so i really hope you like this story. It's based on an old screenplay i wrote last year. I don't know if you're really gonna enjoy this story, let's just hope you do. 
> 
> Let's imagine that this story happens in an alternate universe of Adventure Time. A more modern one.
> 
> This story takes place in the present day. Let's say...2019. THE VAMPIRES IN THIS SCREENPLAY DON'T LOOK GOTHIC. THEY LOOK NORMAL, WITHOUT ANY SORT OF GOTHIC MAKEUP ON THEM. ALSO: The male vampires don't have their hairs standing. They have their hairs falling down. And the eyes of the family are RED.
> 
> This story is about vampires. Not the ones from The Lost Boys, not the ones from the Underworld franchise and obviously (and definitely) not the ones from fucking Twilight. These are the vampires from my own story, which means we're not gonna find any fucking sissy vampires on this tale.
> 
> This is my second time writing about vampires. So, i don't know if you're gonna actually like it or not. Either way, it's just a story.
> 
> For those who hate the LGBTQ+ content, this is not a story for you.
> 
> So, anyway, enjoy the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcy and her family move from one apartment to a small town.

Inside an apartment of a big city, we see...a shape, a form of life, an inhuman being, a girl, floating above the bed, with her arms crossed on her chest.

The girl's name is Marceline "Marcy" Abadeer. Think of all the prettiest, beautiful, most sexiest girls in the world. Now add all that beauty on Marcy. She's got that beauty of a young girl. Marceline Abadeer is probably the sexiest 17-year-old-looking girl.

Her eyes are colored red, and her hair is obviously jet black.

The window of the room she's sleeping on is covered by this giant curtain that's not white. If it was white, the sun would already affect her.

As the day slowly becomes into the night, Marcy starts to float down slowly. Slowly. Gently. She floats down slowly and gently until she finally lays down on the bed.

As soon as her entire back touches the bed, Marcy wakes up. Her eyes are red. Red like blood. Red like innocence, but also, Red like violence, chaos, mayhem and destruction.

_In this world, the Red color was known for being the color of all innocence and kindness of the world. But also the color of all violence, chaos and destruction of the world._

She rises from the bed and walks to the window. She slowly opens the curtain. And realizes the sun ain't shining no more. She realizes and sighs in relief.

Since her parents are not up yet and now that she's got nothing to do, Marcy turns the TV on and she sits on the bed. Waiting for her family to wake up, Marcy turns on the TV. She switches through various channels. It's now a moment of interaction between Marcy and the TV. It's a long moment of her as she keeps switching through various channels, without finding anything interesting. Suddenly, the door knocks. She turns off the TV and looks at the door.

A human woman, looking young, is Marcy's mother.

"Yes?" asked Marcy

"It's almost time to go. I'm just telling you that" - said Marcy's mother - "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah" answered Marcy, "I'm ready"

"Alright, i'll tell you when we're leaving, alright?"

"Sure." replied Marcy

Marcy's Mother, who will be named Maria in this story, exits the room.

Moments later, it's 9:28 PM. And the entire city was bathed in the most vivid of moonlights. Marcy and her family exit her apartment, into a car. Maria's husband is driving the car, Maria is on the front seat and Marcy is on the backseat.

As they arrive to the car, they begin to drive off. They drive off the apartment's parking lot.

Moments later, the car is driving on the road. ON THE DRIVER'S SEAT, we see A MAN, whose face we can't fully recognize. The MAN looks pale. He has his eyes on the road. It is clear that the humming is emitted from inside the car. We slowly turn and see Maria. She is softly humming a song.

Hunson Abadeer, the DRIVER, Maria's husband, Marcy's father and the MAN OF THE FAMILY, switches through various RADIO STATIONS.

"--continuing our breaking news story. There's still no reports about the responsible for the bloody massacre at the Macarena Asylum. Reports indicate that there are no survivors at the massacre--"

Hunson switches it. The radio station changes to another.

"--brand new car--"

He switches it again. The radio station changes to another.

"--thank god we have--"

He switches it again. Then, he lands one one station and the song "Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf?" by Henry Hall sounds on the radio. It stays there. David looks focused as he drives on the road.

Now, Hunson begins to be driving on a lonely, empty, desolate, deserted road on the night.

Later, we see the car, slowly advancing through a town. We see a sign: WELCOME TO TAVERNER'S HILL. The Car drives through the town.

The car slowly approaches to a RED HOUSE in a neighborhood. This is THE ONLY RED HOUSE in THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD. THE HOUSE'S NUMBER IS **1260**. The car slowly pulls over to THE RED HOUSE.

Then, OUT OF THE CAR, A FAMILY GETS OUT. A HUSBAND, A WIFE, AND THEIR YOUNG DAUGHTER. They enter to the house with a sign that says "ON SALE". David takes off the sign and throws it somewhere else. They all enter to the house.


	2. Bonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter into the scene: Bonnie Bubblegum, an outcast. A bullied girl at school and an abused and sexually harassed girl at home. We take a look into one day of her life.

This scene happens at the same time that the family of vampires moved into the town.

It is October of 2019. The next thing we see is...

...A GIRL is humming a song. She is humming the song we hear on the town. She hums the song so softly and quietly, with a fragile voice. She is laying on him bed. She once tried to sleep. But she can't. Her insomnia just won her battle of (trying to) sleep.

Then, BAM! We hear the main door of the main room close with so much fury on it. THE GIRL stops. She sits on bed, we see her for the first time:

This is Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum. Think of her as a young 1976 version of Sissy Spacek. She's on the her mid 17s, brown eyes, **pink** hair, a lonely girl, a harassed GIRL at home. She is shy. She has a delicate skin, like almost fragile. She looks like the weak one among the strongest ones. She has an air of innocence on her expression and on her face, we can see it on her face. She is not wearing pajamas, just a NIKE shirt that has a boy's size and panties. Yeah, that big to her. Now that we heard a lot about her, let's continue with our story. Anyway, so, she rises from bed.

She slowly goes to the door and opens it. She slowly walks out of her room. We slowly move in a hallway. We slowly turn to the main room, where we see a man.

This is Gumbald. A 40 something, abusive adoptive uncle. He is Bonnie's adoptive uncle. Gumbald just enters. He walks to the refrigerator and takes a can of beer out. He opens it. He sits on the couch and turns the TV on. He sighs. Bonnie watches him in secret. Accidentally, she emits a sound by stepping softly on the wooden floor of the house. Gumbald hears it. He looks at Bonnie.

"What are you doing up?" he asked "You know you have school some time later"

"I couldn't sleep" answered Bonnie, on the most sincere way possible.

"Yeah right. Go to your fucking room. If you later fucking complain that you can't go to school because you're so fucking tired, it's not gonna be my fault. Go"

"I don't feel so very sleepy right now."

"Go. If you don't do what i say, you'll be grounded, understand?"

Bonnie speaks in a soft, almost heard way.

"Yes."

"What was that?"

She speaks normal this new time.

"Yes."

He yells at her: "Then fucking go to your room already! Go!"

Bonnie walks to her room. She closes the door of her own room. Gumbald is left there, on the main room, he walks BACK to the couch.

Inside of Bonnie's Room, a few moments later...The dawn, alongside with the morning, have arrived. Bonnie is finishing dressing up. She is now wearing a red sweater and blue jeans and black boots. As she finishes dressing up, she picks her backpack and walks out of her room.

On the dining room, Gumbald is reading the newspaper. He sees how Bonnie walks to the door.

"You're not gonna have breakfast?" he asked to her.

She freezes. She turns to him.

"I'm not hungry" she replies.

"Yeah right" he says. Then, he begins to mock her voice. "I'm not hungry, I'm not hungry." Now on a normal tone: "Sit."

"I'm gonna be late for school."

She turns and opens the door.

"What do you say before you leave?" said her adoptive uncle.

Bonnie freezes.

"Goodbye"

"Goodbye what?" he asked

"Goodbye, Uncle".

"That's better."

He notices his daughter is still there.

"Well? What the fuck are you waiting for? Get the fuck out of here. Go to your fucking school! I don't want to keep seeing your fucking ass! Come on!"

She finally exits the house, closing the door.

Bonnie exits her house. She walks into her neighborhood. Later, on the town. Bonnie walks on the almost crowded town of Taverner's Hill. She keeps walking. She arrives at the bus station.

Minutes later, she gets inside a bus. Inside of it, Bonnie watches her small town through the window of the bus. She's sitting on a seat with her head resting on the window.

**The school bell rings.**

Later, we found ourselves inside of a classroom.

We're inside of a classroom full of kids Bonnie's age and some are not of her age. She's sitting on a chair, with her desk. The TEACHER, thirty-seven, is sitting on his chair of his desk. They're all reading the same book: ANIMAL FARM by GEORGE ORWELL.

" _With the ring of light from his lantern dancing from side to side, he lurched across the yard, kicked off his boots at the back door, drew_ _himself a last glass of beer from the barrel in the scullery,and made his way up to bed, where Mrs. Jones was already snoring._ " He stops reading. "Carlos, can you keep reading?"

A male student named Carlos begins to read.

" _As soon as the light in the bedroom went out there was a stirring and a fluttering all through the farm buildings. Word had gone round_ _during the day that old Major, the prize Middle White boar, had a strange dream on the previous night and wished to communicate it to the other animals. It had been agreed that they should all meet in the big barn as soon as Mr. Jones was safely out of the way. Old Major (so he_ _was always called, though the name under which he had been exhibited was Willing don Beauty) was so highly regarded on the farm that everyone was quite ready to lose an_ _hour's sleep in order to hear what he had to say. At one end--_ "

"Thank you Carlos." said the teacher, interrupting him. "Uhhh - Ms Bonnibel Bubblegum, can you keep reading??"

She says "OK" on a nervous way. She clears her throat and begins to read. " _At one end of the big barn, on a sort of raised platform, Major was already ensconced on his bed of straw,under a lantern which hung from a beam. He was twelve years old and had lately grown rather stout, but he was still a majestic−looking pig, with a wise and_ _benevolent appearance in spite of the fact that his tushes had never_ _been cut. Before long the other animals began to arrive and make themselves comfortable after their different_ _fashions. First came the three dogs, Bluebell, Jessie, and Pincher, and then the pigs, who settled down in the straw immediately in front of the_ _platform. The hens perched themselves on the_ _window−sills,the pigeons fluttered up to the rafters, the Sh_ e _ep and cows lay down behind the pigs and began to_ _chew the cud. The_ _two cart−horses--_ "

Then, someone emits a LOUD ANNOYING FART NOISE! It comes from Elizabeth (ELIZA), Bonnie's bully. She's got this young Chris Hargensen looks on her. Anyway, she and her goons Javier, Franco, Guillermo and Benjamin laugh.

"Guys, cut it out!" said Isidora, who's Elizabeth's younger cousin. Yeah, they both go to the same school and live together.

The TEACHER notices. He is angry.

"Alright, Elizabeth, wait for me at the principal's office" said the Principal, angry.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Now, or you'll be suspended!"

Elizabeth, out of a huge anger inside of her, hits the table. Her sometimes-boyfriend, SEBASTIAN SANTANA, hits her in the arm. Then, Bonnie GIGGLES. IT LOOKS LIKE SHE NEVER ACTUALLY DID IT BEFORE. SHE CAN'T STOP. It's so sweet watching her giggling. But, Elizabeth notices her. She's angry. Bonnie stops giggling. She looks worried.

"What? Is there something funny you fucking freak?" asked Elizabeth, now angry, with her face turned red out of so much anger inside of her.

"Now!!!" yelled the teacher to Elizabeth,

Elizabeth stands up roughly and goes to the entrance. As he closes the door with furious anger --

"Alright, kids. I won't be long. So -- just wait in silence. I don't want a frenzy when I come back." said the calmed Teacher.

\-- The teacher walks to the entrance. Bonnie looks worried again.

Minutes later, that time of day when the students exit the school has arrived. Bonnie walks with her backpack on her back. Then, someone pushes her. Elizabeth. She walks with her goons. They stop in front of Bonnie.

"You really think it's funny to laugh at me, you freak?" asked Elizabeth.

"I wasn't laughing" replied Bonnie

"Yes you were. Yes you fucking were"

She strongly pushes Bonnie.

"You fucking lesbian! You fucking freak-show!" she yelled at Bonnie.

Bonnie gathers up her forces and yells at Elizabeth.

"Don't fucking push me!" yelled Bonnie

"You don't want me to push you?! Huh?! You don't want me to push you?! Don't you fucking touch me, then! I'm not your fucking girlfriend and I don't want to be!" said Elizabeth

"Eli!" said a voice that's much older than the voices from Elizabeth and Bonnie

Elizabeth turns back. On the school's entrance, WE SEE HER MOM: ELIZABETH'S MOTHER, forty-something. Elizabeth freezes. She turns at Bonnie again.

"Let's go, guys"

Javier pushes Bonnie. Elizabeth and her goons walk off. Bonnie is left there, frozen. ISIDORA, ELIZABETH'S YOUNGER COUSIN, walks to Bonnie.

"Hey" said Isidora to Bonnie, who notices her

"Hey" said Bonnie to Isidora

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. I'm good" said Bonnie

"You're good?" - asked Isidora - "Cause if there's anything you want to talk, talk to me first. I don't think the teachers will help that much."

"I'll think about it. Thanks."

"Sure. No problem" said Isidora

Bonnie walks off.

She walks off the school.

Later, on a neighborhood, Bonnie arrives. It's her own neighborhood. Bonnie, tired, walks through her neighborhood. We hear her neighbors discussing and arguing. She walks to her house. She opens the fence of her house. She enters.

Bonnie finally enters her home after a long day at school. A GUY is sleeping on the couch. She tries not to awake him. As she walks to her room--

"Why the hell did you took so long?"

Bonnie freezes. She closes her eyes. SHE and WE turn to see THE GUY ON THE COUCH, now FULLY AWOKEN. THE GUY ON THE COUCH IS REVEALED: **Gumbald**.

"Well? You're gonna tell me why did you just took so long at arriving home, or you're just gonna stand there, staring at me like a god-damn zombie??" asked Gumbald.

Bonnie stutters.

"I...I...I was....I was..."

"You were....you were....What? You were what?" asked Gumbald.

"I couldn't take a bus cause it didn't came. So i went walking" answered Bonnie

"Really? You wasted 10 minutes at waiting at a bus station when you knew you could just arrive here walking??"

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again, OK? I promise."

"No, i don't want apologizes" - said Gumbald - "I..."

Gumbald takes a moment. Then, he stands up. And walks to her. She backs up, slowly.

"It's alright. It's ok. I don't look for you to be afraid of me."

Then, she stops backing up. He takes her hands.

"You know i care for you, You know that, right? Uncles always care for their nieces all the time. You know that, don't you?"

Bonnie is getting scared.

"I know that" answered Bonnie

"I just want you to trust me"

"I do" said Bonnie.

He looks at her. Admires her. He touches her on her cheek. She gasps on fright.

"It's alright. It's ok. I'm not looking for you to be afraid of me. Nieces can't be afraid of their Uncles, can they? You know i care for you? You know that, right?"

He then realizes about something.

"Ah, i see you got your skin soft. Soft like a baby's skin. I like that. That fragility you have in you. That spice of innocence in you. I like it."

He caresses her. On a tender but more creepy way. She is more than frightened. She can't do anything. Not at this time of day. Then, he inappropriately touches her body. He touches her ass. Bonnie gasps in fear. He slowly and carefully touches it. He squeezes it.

"I see you're wearing tight pants. I love ladies who wear tight pants." said Gumbald

Tears stream off of Bonnie's eyes. Then, he lets her go and walks back to the couch.

"Start arriving earlier, ok?" asked Gumbald.

Bonnie regained her composure.

"OK" answered Bonnie.

"And it better not happen again, cause if it does, you will be more than just in trouble. Understood?" asked Gumbald

"Yeah" answered Bonnie.

"Good"

Right after a second, he notices she's still there. Frozen. Steady.

"Then don't just fucking stay there, staring at me like a fucking zombie! Get to your room!" yelled Gumbald at her niece.

Bonnie obeys: She turns and enters to her room. She closes the door. Bonnie throws the backpack to the ground. She throws herself to the bed. She sighs. Then, she hears her neighbors complaining and arguing. She stands up and sees two people: THE NEIGHBOR, thirty something, and THE NEIGHBOR'S WIFE, also thirty something. They're arguing. Bonnie is watching, reflective and melancholic, _thinking_ _if this same thing will happen to her if she ever came across with a thing called marriage._ Then, she sees something UNEXPECTED, THE NEIGHBOR SLAPS THE HELL OUT OF HIS WIFE. SHE FALLS TO THE GROUND, HURT. Then, THE NEIGHBOR LOOKS AT Bonnie, who closes the curtains and hides in the wall. After three seconds of pure suspense.... She opens the curtains, and we see THE NEIGHBOR, closing HIS curtains and shutting off the lights. Bonnie feels sorry for the wife. And for herself.

  
  



	3. "Why Do We Have To Kill People?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcy and her mother have a mother-and-daughter talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Marcy's mother (Maria) is also a vampire. She was turned by Hunson himself to they could live together forever as a couple and also as a family.

It is day. Or night, like the vampires like to call it. Marcy slowly enters to the room. She slowly approaches to the side of the bed in which her Mom is. She uncovers the sheet off her mother's face. We see her mother, sleeping peacefully and quietly on the bed, quietly breathing and quietly inhaling and exhaling. Marcy shakes her Mom slowly.

"Mom. Mom. Mama. Mama. Mom" whispered Marcy  


MARIA groans. It is so cute when she groans. Marcy keeps shaking Maria on a slow way.

"Mom. Mommy. Mom, please wake up. I need to talk with you" kept whispering Marcy.  


Maria opens her eyes and sees her daughter.

"Hey" said Maria, who smiled just as soon as he sees her daughter.  


"Mom, please wake up. I really need to talk with you"

Maria groans.

"Oh, please. Let me sleep."

"Mommy, please. It'll be only for a while"

"Does it have to be here?"

"No, i want it to be in my room" answered Marcy.  


Maria, convinced, rises up from the bed and walks with Marcy to her room. They walk to her room and enter it. Maria closes the door. They lie on the bed. Maria and Marcy are lying on the bed, the sheets are covering their non-naked bodies.

"What is it that you wanted to talk with me?" asked Maria.  


Marcy waits for a moment. Then, she talks:

"Mom. Can i ask you a question?" asked Marcy.  


"Sure. Yeah. You can ask me anything you want. What is it?"

"Why Do We Have To Kill People?"

Maria is left thoughtful.

"I don't understand" said Maria, a little confused about the question her daughter just gave to her.  


"I said: Why do we have to kill people?" asked Marcy again.  


Maria is left on silence. She thinks of her answer. She looks at her daughter.

"You're talking about...our nature?" asked Maria.  


"Yes. Our nature. Why do we have this nature with us?

"Look....It's not our choice, alright? It's not anyone else's choice either. We don't do it because we want to. We do it because we have to. To survive. To live."

"I don't want to live my life doing nothing but...just...killing people for survival. I don't want that."

"Then, what is it that you want?"

"I want a perfect life.

"Marcy, no one can have a perfect life. Not even humans, not even vampires. Even with a prefect life, you are still gonna regret that it all happened to you."

"I just don't want people to suffer because of us. Even because of...me. That's all."

"I understand what you're saying. And I know you want things to change. But things can't change. I'm so sorry, but they just can't."

The two are left on silence.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me? Remember, like I've said, you can ask me anything. Anything you want." said Maria.  


Marcy thinks about her question. She now has one:

"How did you met Dad?"

"You really want to hear that story?"

"Yeah."

"OK. It was a long time ago. Around a thousand years ago."

"Were you my age when you met him, or you were older?"

"I was i. I was still i. I still had this face. This appearance. This eyes. This young woman's body. I've had this young woman's face for a very long time. We met on a small town, far from here. We both were wandering on our owns in the night. Then suddenly, we exchange stares. And when i see him on the eyes, i saw --"

"--the love of your life?"

"I saw my future on his eyes. I saw the two of us forming a family. That's when i realized that when i saw him, i knew that this is the person i want to spend the rest of my life with. And I'm glad i did."

"What happened after?" asked Marcy  


"We just spent all of our nights together. We lived on separate houses. Every night, we go out, fly on the roofs of the houses, and just feast on people together. It was fun. Years later, we married. And then we had the most beautiful daughter a mother could ever have."

"Was it like when you saw Dad in the eyes? Or it was different?" asked Marcy  


"It was like when i saw your Dad in the eyes."

"Are you happy you had this life? Are you happy you formed a family?"

"So happy."

"Why can't you repeat it?  Why can't you try doing what you did with Dad? Fly on the roofs of the houses? Go out at night?" asked Marcy  


"Now it's different. We're both parents. I can't leave you all alone. If i go out, who's gonna take care of you? I have to take this responsibility."

"I know. I see. Mom? Can i ask you a question?" asked Marcy  


"Sure. What is it?"

"How does someone falls in love? You just look at that person in the eyes and then you know that he or she is the right one for you?"

"It just happens. You don't fall for that person just by his or her expression. You fall for that person because of who he or she is. Someone good. Someone who loves you for who you are. Someone who promises to protect you and guard you."

"Should i do it like you? Looking into somebody's eyes and looking at my future through them?" asked Marcy  


"You'll see. And if you have any problem with it, I'll help you, OK?"

"And what happens if soon enough I'm on a relationship with someone?"

"If you're gonna be on a relationship, you have to be very careful on the one who you're falling in love with. That's the hardest part. All i'm saying is that you don't know if that person cheats on you or hurts you. If you're on a relationship with someone, good. You did it. But the hardest part, the hardest of them all, is keeping the relationship. You'll know it better when you grow up. There's still a lot of years coming ahead."

"And how do i know? How do i know that I  am in love?"

Maria: You'll just know. When you're ready. I want you to look at something, ok?

"Alright. Will i get married someday? Sure, after i fall in love.

"When you get older."

"But I'm about to be 360 soon."

"I know, but when you grow up some more, you will fall in love, you will get married and i will be the happiest grandmother in the world."

Marcy smiles.

"Mom, are we monsters?" asked Marcy  


"Of course not. Of course we aren't. It's just our nature, that's all."

"But -- if we are not monsters, and if we are not humans, then what are we?" asked Marcy  


"We are a family. Still. We were a family yesterday. We are a family today. We will be a family tomorrow. No matter what the cost is, no matter if we're still monsters or not, we are still a family" answered Maria

Then, Marcy yawns. She cuddles next to her mother. Maria closes her eyes. Now there's a mother and a daughter sleeping together.

We turn to outside the room, where A SHAPE, A BEING, A FORM, A FIGURE, A MAN is standing, looking at the mother and the daughter.  **Hunson** . He slowly walks to the scene, and he just lays next to Marcy, looking at Maria. Hunson sleeps. Now there's a mother, a daughter and a father sleeping together. With their eyes closed. Just a cute and warm image of a family sleeping together.


	4. The First Sight (When Bonnie Saw Marcy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Bonnie was sitting at the park while smoking a cigarette, she sees Marcy walking with her family. Bonnie looks at her and immediately falls in love. Meanwhile, on Marcy's family, they kill a guy.

Night has arrived.

Bonnie walks out of the house. She walks off. She walks somewhere near the house. Then, she arrives at

**THE PARK**

where she sits on a swinger. She takes a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and she lights one. She begins to smoke. Then, she hears footsteps close to her. She turns to see someone. She looks back front, and then she turns again to that person:

The person is a **girl**. She looks young. Like on her 18s. Her hair is jet black. Her face is pale, with a pale white flawless skin, white like milk, and the most beautiful deep RED eyes you can ever imagine and see. Her hair is long and a bit curly, dark like night. She doesn't look Gothic though. she doesn't wear any sort of Gothic makeup on her. **She is** **Marcy**. She is literally the most beautiful girl someone can ever come across with. she is wearing nothing but blue jeans and a black hoodie. But she has no shoes on. Bonnie is concerned that Marcy might get her foot stabbed with something that's on the ground, like a piece of glass, or a rock for instance. Marcy walks with her parents.

Bonnie looks at Marcy. Bonnie begins to get lost on Marcy's looks. Marcy doesn't even look at Bonnie, who keeps looking at her secretly. Bonnie feels amazed, entranced, fascinated, enamored. All those feelings mashed up together once she sees Marcy, who begins to walk off the neighborhood, into the town. Bonnie looks to the ground, she smiles.

From inside the house, Gumbald screams:

"Bonnie!"

She didn't heard that.

"Bonnie!" screamed Gumbald again.  


She didn't heard that again. He tries it again, even more louder this time. Third time's the charm.

"Bonnie!"

Now she heard it. She turns back.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" yelled Bonnie  


"TIME TO FUCKING SLEEP!

"ALRIGHT!" - yelled Bonnie, a she says something softly, to herself - "God..."  


She walks off the swinger, she exits the park. 

ON Marcy, she walks with her family to a place. A place far from what they are walking to.

INSIDE A VACATION HOUSE, we see A PREGNANT WOMAN, on her early 30s, is reading a book while sitting on a chair. She's seven months pregnant.

Then, KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Three knocks are emitted on the door. The WOMAN heard it. She looks somewhere else.

"Who could that be?? Honey??" asked the pregnant woman.  


Her Husband, John, heard her question.

"Yeah?"

"Somebody knocked on the door." said the pregnant woman.  


"Yeah, i know. I realize. It's probably the neighbors."

"Could you check who is it? Please?" asked the pregnant woman  


John sighs and rises from his couch.

"Sure. I'll go. Hold on."

John walks to the door. John takes all the locks off. He finally opens the door. Then, SLASH! Hunson just slashed John's neck with a switchblade. There's a bloody line on his neck, with blood wildly coming out off the wound.

After a few moments, The PREGNANT WOMAN still awaits for her Husband's answer.

"Honey?" she asked.  


No answer. Then, she leaves the book and rises from the chair.

The PREGNANT WOMAN walks to the scene. The next thing she sees is --

\-- her husband's dead corpse lying on the ground, with the switchblade stabbed right on his head, with blood coming out.

The PREGNANT WOMAN gasps and reacts to this with sheer terror. Then, she turns to see Hunson, with his face splattered in blood. The Husband's blood. Marcy and Maria enter into the house. Marcy watches the pregnant woman, she has that face, she makes that face:  _ Don't kill her. Think about the life inside of that life. _

Hunson smiles on a macabre, maniacal, psychopathic way

"Hello." said Hunson.  


He then stabs her on her pregnant tummy. Marcy gasps in terror as the pregnant woman grunts in pain. There's a bloody hole on her pregnant tummy. Marcy just watches. Then, Hunson stabs her again, now on the woman's stomach. The knife penetrates the Woman's spine, paralyzing her in the moment. Then, she falls to the ground. She can't move her legs. She is paralyzed. Hunson turns to Marcy.

"Search inside the house. See if anybody else is inside. Now!" said Hunson to Marcy.  


Marcy obeys. She begins to search inside the house with her mother. Hunson approaches to her. He lunges at her.

"Oh. Poor little woman. SO helpless. So fragile. So...perfect. So...beautiful."

He caresses her cheek. She is hurt. She has tears streaming down her eyes.

"Did you knew that women are more beautiful when they are hurt, beaten, kicked, and most of all, ready to get raped?? I didn't knew that. I just found out years ago."

"Why -- Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this to me??" asked the hurt pregnant woman  


"I don't know. But i like doing this to people. Especially women. And I'm sure you're gonna love it too."

He begins to undress her until she's fully naked. This makes Hunson get fully aroused. He quickly takes his pants off.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you. I just -- hope you like this. I know you will. Trust me. I'll go slow."

Marcy approaches to the scene.

"There's nothing in here."

Hunson, thirsty to fuck the poor hurt pregnant woman, doesn't even look at his daughter. He keeps looking at the hurt pregnant woman.

"Nothing?" asked Hunson  


"No, nothing."

"Well...search again!" said Hunson to Marcy  


"I already did."

"Search with your Mom then!"

"What about you?"

"I'm busy here!"

"Raping a woman after you killed her husband is not exactly a meaning to say "I'm busy here!"."

"Marcy...Please...Just, go search again, alright?"

Marcy sighs. She goes back to the same place where she looked at things.

Hunson then proceeds to put his penis inside the hurt woman's vagina. He penetrates her. She grunts in pain. He moans. He begins to thrust. He thrusts wildly the next times. And the next time. And the next time. And the next one. Hunson won't stop. He keeps thrusting.

Moments later, the house begins to be illuminated and shined by the police car's lights. We slowly turn and see two cop cars arriving to the scene. As we slowly approach to them, we see the cops exiting the cars.

All the cops arrive to the scene. They find the dead body of THE HUSBAND. Then, they also find the naked dead raped body of THE PREGNANT WOMAN. But she's not pregnant anymore. Her baby just died due to the stabbings Hunson made to her. A COP,  **ANDRES** , arrives to the scene.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph..."


	5. The Morning After The First Attack On The Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the events of the morning after Hunson raped and killed a pregnant woman

Bonnie is ready to exit the house. To the school.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" asked a male older voice.

She freezes. She turns to Gumbald, who's sitting on the couch. Both look to each other. But Bonnie is scared.

"T-T-T-To school" answered Bonnie, stuttering

"Y-Y-Y-You're going to s-s-s-school, Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bonnie?" - said Gumbald, mocking her stuttering - "You're going to school? That's nice. What do you learn in there? You learn to how to be a good niece to your uncle?"

"What do you want?"

"Hand me a beer" he said.

She refuses.

"No"

Gumbald heard that. He wants to hear it again.

"What did you said? You said no? No? No?"

He rises. He slowly approaches to Bonnie, who backs away slowly.

"No? NO?!"

Bonnie is scared. It looks like she's been in this situation before.

"Leave me alone. I'm going to school" she said to him.

"Is that how you dare going off to school? Huh? Just walk away like that without helping your uncle?" asked Gumbald.

"You're not my uncle. And by the way, you and me? We are done talking in here." answered Bonnie.

She turns to the door, but Gumbald -- GRABS HER FROM BEHIND, TO HIM! She gasps, scared.

"Now here's what's going to happen, alright? You are gonna hand me a beer and I won't kick your little girl ass. Understood??" asked Gumbald, on a very severe tone. Now it's time to be scared shitless. Then, Gumbald STARTS SLAPPING BONNIE'S FACE CHEEK.

"Ow! Stop!" implored Bonnie to Gumbald.

"Understood?!"

Another slap.

"Ow! Stop it! Please!"

Gumbald looks more angrier than ever. Bonnie takes this opportunity to run away, but Gumbald catches her. He throws her in the ground and starts kicking, punching and beating her. This is shown in a brutal, upsetting, sad and vicious way. He stops.

"Understood?!" yelled Gumbald at her.

Bonnie doesn't move. She's in a terrible pain. She is like paralyzed. Gumbald steps away into the kitchen.

"Get your fucking ass of the fucking ground! Go to school you fucking little bitch! Don't you just stay there to fucking cry your ass out!" yelled Gumbald at her.

But she won't get up. She has tears coming off her eyes. She is hurt.

Later, on school: Bonnie is sitting on her spot, recovering from the events of earlier. The other students are sitting on their spots. MR. STOKER is standing nearby his desk. We're next to Bonnie, who seems thoughtful and tired. The conversation made by The Teacher seems to be not easy to hear. Like if suddenly Bonnie is hearing everything underwater or something like it. Then, the sounds become normal.

"I want to change the subject now. Have you heard of what happened last night??" asked The Teacher.

"No. What happened??" asked a peer.

"They found a dead girl on her house."

Bonnie pays attention to it. There seems to be a commotion between the peers and students of the room. They say things like "What?" "No" "How?" "How and why did it happened?"

"I don't know. The police says they've found her and her husband dead on their vacation house. They were both stabbed several times. She was pregnant, by the way"

There's a commotion between the students. They can't stop saying: "Pregnant?!" "She was pregnant?!" "Oh my God!" "Whoever did this will obviously go to Hell!" "This person needs to pay for what he or she has done!"

"Calm down. The police are making an investigation on whoever did this. And trust me, whoever this person is, they will find him. Sooner or later, they will find him."

Peer #2: I hope so.

Later into the school hallway, Bonnie is looking for some notebooks on her own locker. He hears a cute boy-ish giggling. She then turns and sees --

\-- **RICARDIO** , a brown skinned, brown haired boy. Probably the prettiest boy in the entire class. Bonnie looks at her, she's enamored. She looks how RICARDIO and his gang of friends walk on the hallway. RICARDIO passes by Bonnie, who looks away. RICARDIO looks at Bonnie. She looks at him. Both exchange looks and stares. He smiles to her. She smiles back. Ricardio is not a living beating heart by the way. He's a living human person. Elizabeth approaches from behind Bonnie.

"Wipe that smile out of your ugly fucking face" said Elizabeth to Bonnie. Elizabeth pushes Bonnie, whose smile fades off. It just fades away. Elizabeth walks off.

Meanwhile on the Moon Palace, the town's most famous bar, ANDRES is having a drink with his 3 cop pals.

"What do you think that killed that man and woman on the house? You saw the marks on him? There were stab marks, so i think there's something there" said the first cop

"Really? What could have been it?" asked Andres.

"I was thinking more of a serial killer attack --" said the first cop

The two cops complain. The second cop expresses his complaining to the first cop:

"Why would you say it was a serial killer attack if there isn't a serial killer in here?"

"I don't know. It could have been -- It could have been a wild animal."

"It's the first kill this week, and we ain't even finishing it." said Andres.

Then, Gumbald enters the bar. The cops see him enter. Gumbald walks to the bar counter. THE BARTENDER serves him.

"Usual?" asked The Bartender to Gumbald.

"Usual" answered Gumbald to The Bartender.

THE BARTENDER goes to serve him a beer. Gumbald slowly turns and sees ANDRES and the cops looking at him. MATEO s about to DRINK A BEER in FRONT OF THE LAW, but he doesn't care. He turns back to THE BARTENDER, who gives him the served beer.

"Maestro!" said Gumbald to the Bartender.

Gumbald chuckles. He goes to sit in one spot as he drinks his beer. ANDRES watches him. The cops keep talking.

"Maybe that guy's death could be a wild animal." said the first cop.

"Jesus Christ man, stop talking about -- You have a weird fucking obsession with wild animals." said the second cop.

"I'm just saying. Andy, what you reckon of all this?" asked the first cop to Andres.

"You guys notice that guy?"

"Pink-haired guy, looks like he just killed somebody then walked down here to pretend nothing happened? Yeah." said the first cop after noticing him.

"Have you all notice that he's been coming here every day? He just -- He looks so...." As Andres was about to finish his sentence, he is interrupted by the first cop, who speaks up.

"We're not here to make an arrest. We're here to relax after a long night of investigation, now can you please stop focusing on that kid and just enjoy you're here with your friends?"

ANDRES stands up.

"Where you heading?" asked the cop.

"I'm gonna have a talk with him." answered Andres.

"Make sure you don't invite him to come here. If you do, he's paying the next round." said the first cop.

ANDRES walks to Gumbald, who looks at him, stops drinking his beer.

"Uhhh, Can i help you with something?"

Andres points at the seat next to him.

"Is this seat taken?" asked Andres.

"You see it taken?" asked Gumbald.

"Can i sit there?" asked Andres.

"What, are you gonna put me down for illegally entering on a bar?" asked Gumbald.

Without any sort of hesitation, ANDRES sits on the empty spot.

"What's your name?"

"Does it matter right now?" asked Gumbald, as in some sort of answer/question.

""Does It Matter Right Now". What a hell of a name." said Andres, making Gumbald to make sarcastic laughs and sarcastic chuckles.

"Look at this ladies and gentlemen. We have a real comedian here." said Gumbald.

"How old are you?" asked Andres to Gumbald.

"Already told you."

"What?"

"Does it matter right now?"

"Listen, if you're somewhere around 30 or 40, i'm just saying, don't you--"

"What, i'm not allowed to enter this bar, even on broad daylight? I'm a free guy. I have rights, i can do whatever i want. And plus, "you can't enter this bar". Says who? Guy dressed as a cop? Look, Guy walks into a bar is one thing. Guy walks into a bar and then gets asked things he doesn't want to answer is another thing." said Gumbald.

"Is there a third thing?"

Gumbald, sick of the conversation, stands up and walks off.

"Thanks for ruining my perfect morning."


	6. The First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie encounters Marcy, and the two begin to talk at the park. But their growing talk seemed to be interrupted by Gumbald.

Outside of Marcy's house, we see her. Marcy, wearing her black hoodie and blue jeans and red boots, exits her house and walks outside. As she walks, then, she hears a loud discussion inside the HOUSE ON FRONT. She turns. One of those voices sounds familiar to her. Then, Bonnie EXITS HER HOUSE, YELLING AND ARGUING TO HER Uncle.  As she closes the door, she turns front, and she sees Marcy. Bonnie freezes. Marcy looks away.

"What happened?" asked Marcy to Bonnie.  


"You know. The usual thing. I had an argument with my uncle"  


"Why?"

"No reason. He always likes to argue with me. What about you? What happened?" asked Bonnie to Marcy  


"I...I couldn't sleep. I decided to come here to take some air, see if i can get sleepy and then go back to bed."

"Huh, OK. That sounds usual." said Bonnie  


Marcy walks to the park. Marcy sits on one swinger. Bonnie approaches, trying to rest from that argument from earlier, so she, without asking, sits on the swinger next to her. Marcy looks at her, a bit nervous. Bonnie takes a pack of cigars off her pocket. She grabs one of the cigars and begins to smoke it.

"You smoke?"

"Only on free times" - said Bonnie - "Want one?"

"I'm good" answered Marcy.

" I've never seen your face around here. You're new in here, are you? You just moved in here, right?" asked Bonnie.  


"Why do you want to know?" asked Marcy.

" Because the last time i checked on the house in front of me, it was empty. I checked it again and now it's not. Well, Looks like we're neighbors"

"Yeah. Looks like we're neighbors"

Bonnie can't stop admiring Marcy's red boots.

"I like your boots"

"Oh these boots?"

"Yeah. I like them. I think that whoever did those boots is a genius"

Marcy reacts to that comment with a blush and with a smile.

"Thanks. Nobody has ever liked my clothes before--"

Then, we hear a GROWLING SOUND, coming from the INSIDE OF ONE OF THEM.

"Heard that?"

"Heard what?

Then, Gumbald walks to Bonnie. She turns, scared.

"What did we talked?! Huh?! What did we accorded? What did we talked about TALKING WITH STRANGERS? Huh?!" yelled Gumbald at Bonnie.  


He spots Marcy.

"And who the fuck are you?" he said to Marcy, which she replies:  


"Somebody. Sitting on a swinger."

Gumbald scoffs. He turns to Bonnie.

" Get inside. Do not come outside. What did we talked about smoking?? Get back inside now."

"She didn't do anything!" yelled Bonnie to Gumbald as in some sort of protesting mode.  


"NOW!" yelled Gumbald at Bonnie.  


Bonnie reluctantly walks to the house. Gumbald turns to Marcy.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Gumbald to Marcy  


"Who the fuck am i? Who the fuck are you? Wait, let me guess, you're her uncle".

"That's right. I don't want you to come close to her again, alright? Do not come close to her, did you understood? Cause if you DO, something BAD and terrible will happen to you, understood?" asked Gumbald to Marcy. Silence interrupts the scene. Marcy stands, she walks off.

"I'll take that as a yes" said Gumbald, almost to himself.

Gumbald turns and walks to the house.

Minutes later: Gumbald is arguing with his niece. He is in front of his niece.

"You're smoking in my back and you talk to strangers?!"

"I swear it was an accident. It won't happen again."

"You said that last time and look at where we are at now!" - said Gumbald, on an angry tone - "Hand it over! Now!"

Bonnie gives him the small box full of cigars. Gumbald takes it away from her hand.

"Who was she?! Huh?!" asked Gumbald to Bonnie.  


"Nobody. She just...I walked out of the house. As i walked out, i saw her, we went to the park, we begin to talk and that's it. I barely even know her"  


"You know what could have happened if that person was actually someone else? What if i never saw you again?"

She is frozen, she looks down.

"Well, so?! Aren't you going to say anything?! Huh?!? No "I'm sorry", no "I won't do it again"?!? Talk to me!! Say something!"

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise." said Bonnie to Gumbald  


Gumbald strongly sighs. He walks off. Bonnie is standing there, frozen, scared, looks down.

"Go to sleep. The next time i find you either outside again at night and smoking, you're grounded, alright?" said Gumbald on the distance.  


Gumbald's door SHUTS HARD. BANG! Bonnie is still there.

Then, she says to herself those same words she said to Marcy:

"I like your boots"


	7. At the Cake Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie encounters an old friend from school working in a Cafe and Bakery Palace on the town.

Bonnie is having a piece of Strawberry Cake on a plate. As she finishes, she raises her hand to a waitress. The waitress walks to her.

"Tell me, lady" said the waitress.  


"I'll ask for the bill please"

The WAITRESS, Niki (19), a white skinned Korean girl with a rainbow hair, notices the girl and realizes it's Bonnie.

"I'll be damned. Bonnie?"

Bonnie notices Niki.

**_By the way, Niki is the name for the actress who played Lady Rainbow on the show. I couldn't find the character's real name, so i picked the name of her actress instead._ **

"Niki?"

"Yeah, it's me" said Niki  


"Holy fucking shit. What are you doing in here?"

"I work in here. Surprised?"

"A lot. I didn't knew you work here" said Bonnie.  


"All days of the week till Sunday. The day we close for the day. How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good. Hanging in there" said Bonnie.  


"I basically work here as a waitress here, which in Korean, means: weiteuliseu (웨이트리스)".

"I thought you worked as a cook. Cause you're good at it"

"Well...."   


Niki turns and sees on the kitchen, a guy making a cake on an expert way. He should be good to be on Master Chef or some shit like that.

"....that place is already taken. But i like being a waitress"

"You do?" asked Bonnie  


"Yeah. I could get the chance to meet a lot of good folks here. Want to know how to do it??"

"You just go to their spots and talk to them? That's all that it takes?" asked Bonnie  


"Close but no cigar. You deliver the order, you hear their stuff, you get to know them better. That's the essence of the Cake Palace.  


"Wow. Interesting" said Bonnie.  


"Hey, have you heard? A guy was killed last night. Did you heard anything about it?"

"No, i haven't. What happened?"

"They found a guy dead on the street. With bite marks and stab marks on him. Brutal ones" says Niki  


"It must have been someone who's obsessed with killing the town's guys.

"Or....eotteon geos (어떤 것)"

Bonnie looks at Niki. She speaks in English this time.  


"It's "something" in Korean"

"Huh" said Bonnie.  


"Hey, you know what i think?"

"No, what do you think?" asked Bonnie.  


"I think you should invite your uncle here. I'm sure he'll love it"

"Oh, sorry. He can't. He doesn't like cakes or pies or anything like that. He likes to spend his times at the bar and shit like that"

"Ah, i see. Maybe i can beg to them to deliver a cake to your place"

"That'll be great. Thank you. Ah, the bill, i don't know if i have that much of a cash"

"Don't worry, it's on me" said Niki as she smiles at her.  


"What?" asked Bonnie. 

" Just leave the plate here and you can leave"

"Really? I mean, would that be a problem?" asked Bonnie.  


"Not at all, and plus, we're best friends. Friends are always helping each other's asses, even in the bad times"

"Niki, i don't know what to say" said a flattered Bonnie.  


"Don't say anything"

A customer calls to Niki, only calling her:

"Waitress."

"Sorry. Got waitress things to do"

"Alright. Go for it" said Bonnie to her.  


Niki walks to the customer.


	8. The Second Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Marcy get to know each other in the park. They exchange names their names and cigarettes.

Bonnie is smoking a cigarette. She EXPELS the smoke out of her mouth, she BLOWS IT OUT. She is sitting on a bench. Marcy approaches to the park.

"Hey" said Marcy to Bonnie.  


Bonnie stops smoking, she looks at Marcy.

"Hey" said Bonnie to Marcy.  


"Can i have one??" asked Marcy.  


"What??"

"Can i have a cigar??"

"Uh, sure. Yeah."

She hands her a cigar.

"Here"

Marcy grabs it. She smiles.

"Thanks. Can you light it for me?"

"You want me to light up your cigar for you?" asked Bonnie.

"Please?"

Bonnie doesn't hesitate. She obeys. She lights Marcy's cigar with her lighter. Marceline begins to smoke.

"I never thought you smoked" said Bonnie to Marcy  


"That's why i never tell anyone i do. Can i?"

"What?"

"Can i sit next to you?" asked Marcy.

"You want to sit next to me??"

"Yeah. Is there a problem??"

"Uh, no, no, not at all. Go ahead. Suit yourself."

Marcy then sits next to Bonnie. The two girls smoke together. Marcy then presents her hand, just like that, to Bonnie.

"Marceline Abadeer".

Bonnie shakes Marcy's hand.

"Bonnibel Bubblegum."

"Bonnibel?" asked Marcy.

" Yeah, that's my name. Bonnibel".

The two hands separate.

"So your old man only stopped by on Bonnibel??  Huh. That's a cute name."

Bonnie blushes. She smiles.

"Thanks." said Bonnie. Marceline starts to develop an idea.

"Bonnibel...Bonnibel...Bonnibel" said Marcy to herself. Then, she has an idea:

"Hey, how about if I call you 'Bonnie'?"

Bonnibel looks wondering.

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah, Bonnie. It's short and it's simple to say"

Bonnie thought about this for a second.

"Bonnie. I like it." said Bonnie.

"Alright, Bonnie"

"Marceline needs to have a short name also" said Bonnie.

Then, Bonnie has an idea.

"Marceline..Marceline...Marceline" said Bonnie to herself. Then, she has an idea:

"How about if I call you Marcy?"

Marcy thought about this for a second.

"Marcy....I like it, Bonnie"

"Thank you, Marcy" - said Bonnie - "You just moved in here, right??"

"Huh?  Why are you asking me that?"

"Believe it or not, I've been going to this park all nights of the week."

"Really?" asked Marcy.  


"Yeah. Really. And you know why? I come here to relax"

"From what?" asked the red eyed vampire girl.  


"From everything, i suppose. My Uncle just lost his job. He wasn't been able to carry on after that"

"That crazy fuck who  just yelled at me the other night. Of course he had to be your Uncle"Is that your Dad?

Suddenly, Bonnie smells something funny. She can't stop smelling that funny smell.

"What is it?" asked Marcy  


"Nothing, it's just -- Don't you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"That"

"Are you gonna tell me what is this smell or you're gonna let me guess it?" asked Marcy  


"I don't know. I smell something -- weird."

Marcy realizes about that.

"No, i don't smell that" said Marcy.  


"It must have been my imagination i suppose"

Marcy looks at the moon. Then, she looks front. Bonnie then rises from the bench.

"Well, i gotta get going. I guess i'll see you around, Marcy.

"I guess i'll see you too around, Bonnie"

Bonnie gives her a comforting smile. She walks off. Marcy looks at her go. Then, she looks front, still smoking her cigar. She says something softly to herself:  


"Bonnie..."

She keeps smoking.


	9. The "Incident" at the Camping Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students of the Taverner's Hill School go to camp. While in the place, Bonnie is invited by Ricardio to the camping forest, but soon she realizes it was all a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: Those readers who can't stand reading rape scenes, please close this chapter immediately.

Outside the school, A BIG BUS is waiting next to the school's entrance. Inside the classroom, all the students have their own bags of clothes prepared. _ Note: They're going to camp with the teachers. _

Bonnie has her red bag of clothes ready. Bonnie secretly looks at  **Ricardio** who's chatting with his friends, they're talking and laughing their asses off. Bonnie smiles at the sight of this.

A few moments pass, and the students manage to enter inside the bus. Bonnie sits on her own. She looks at the window. She looks at the places the bus passes by on the road. All the other students are talking to each other.

Moments later, The bus arrives in a big camping site. All the students exit the bus and go to search for their bags. In the big camping field, there are three houses. One on the left, one on the right and one that's almost far from the other two. The one on the left is the girls' section. The right one is the boys' section. And the third one is the teachers' section.

Inside the camping field, they end up doing all kind of fun activities. Like playing volleyball, football, all kinds of shit like that.

As soon as the night came in the camping field, everyone gathered. They're all now surrounding this bonfire. They're all telling stories to each other. Bonnie is standing somewhere else. Then, Ricardio notices her and walks to her.

"Hey" said Ricardio to Bonnie.  


Bonnie turns to him. She wonders,  _ is he really talking to me? _

"Who? Me?" asked Bonnie.  


"Yes. You"

"Oh, um...Hi, I guess"

Ricardio chuckles.

"Hello, I guess"  


He said "Hello, I guess" on a polite way. On a demure way. On a way like if a gentleman would say it.

"Shit, i forgot to introduce myself. I'm --"

"Bonnie. Yes. I heard your name before. Bonnibel Bubblegum"  


"That's me. You are Ricardio, right?"

"That's me. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, why?" asked Bonnie.  


"You know, because of what Elizabeth keeps calling you by"

"Oh yeah. That? That's nothing. Forget about it"

"You're afraid of her, right?" asked Ricardio  


"Oh, I'm not afraid. I'm just embarrassed"

"Of what?"

"You know, I'm embarrassed that people like her call me a cunt or any other mean shitty names"

" You're not a cunt."

"I know. And i don't want to be one"

"But are you a lesbian?" asked Ricardio.  


Bonnie thinks about her answer for a little bit.

"I...I don't know. I'm not sure. I don't know if I'm not sure, and I don't know if I'm sure about it" said Bonnie.  


"Listen to me. You have to tell the principal or a teacher or someone about this. You can't just spend your life letting that bitch to call you shitty names you don't like. You can't let people call you something you're not"

"See, that's the thing. I tried to ignoring them but it failed. I'm afraid to go home alone and be stabbed and beaten to death by people on my way"

"Hmm. I know your fear"

He looks like he's on a hurry. He has a plan. He looks at behind of him. At the camping forest.  


"Hey, i have an idea. Want to walk somewhere with me? I know a place where we can go"

"A place you know? Really? Would that be a problem?" asked Bonnie.  


"No. No, not at all. Come on"

"Okay"

They start walking.

"Thanks for the advice you gave me" said Bonnie to Ricardio

"You're welcome. Plus, I'm just trying to help you. If you've got a problem or some thing like that, you can talk it with me. OK?"

"Okay"

Bonnie smiles. Finally, she found someone she can trust on.  Along the way, they kept laughing and talking and making jokes to one another. Finally, they arrived to the camping forest. Bonnie and Ricardio walk deep in the forest. Ricardio looks like he's in a hurry. He is anxious. Bonnie notices him.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, i'm fine. Why are you asking me that?" asked Ricardio  


"I don't know, it's just..."

"It's just...what?

"You seem...anxious"

"Anxious?" - he asked - "Me? Pfft. I'm not anxious."

He smiles nervously.

"You're gonna love this place" he said to her.  


"How much further?"

"We're almost there. Don't worry"

Bonnie, as she looks forward, sees a bunch of shadowing figures in front of her. She wonders. Then, SOME FLASHLIGHTS ARE TURNED ON. She covers her eyes. As she uncovers her eyes, she sees -- Ricardio's FRIENDS, illuminating her with flashlights.

"What?" asked Bonnie  


Then, as she turns, Ricardio punches the living hell out of Bonnie. She lands on the ground so strongly. Ricardio laughs alongside with his friends.

Ricardio: What a dumb-ass. You really think i want to date someone as ugly and as disgusting as you are?

The boys keep laughing. Bonnie is lying on the ground, on her stomach. She's being strongly held by Ricardio, who starts to take her pants off. She wonders.

"What are you doing?" she asked.  


He slaps her, she gasps.

"What am I doing? You want to know what am I doing? Now, we're gonna teach you the value and reality of being in a relationship. Am i right guys?"

His friends start laughing. Bonnie then realizes this was all a trap. She wildly tries to release. But he holds tight on her. He punches, kicks and beats her mercilessly, in order to weaken her. She grunts in pain. There are about 3 boys that are Ricardio's friends. Ricardio then slips Bonnie's panties off. He looks at her ass.

"Holy shit. Look at this, guys" he said to his friends.  


His three friends laugh. They're all amazed, but not Bonnie. She doesn't even blushes about the whole situation. Ricardio then begins to suck on her ass. Bonnie grunts, yells and screams in pain. Ricardio puts a hand on her mouth.

"Hold her down boys. Don't let her go anywhere"

His three friends obey. They begin to hold her down. She wildly tries to release but she can't. Ricardio's friends are the strongest ones in here. Ricardio sees this as his chance. He starts to take his pants and his boxers off. His penis is revealed. Bonnie starts to cry. He penetrates her. She screams. One of Ricardio's friends puts his hand on her mouth, in order to shut her up. Ricardio has anal sex with Bonnie. She cries in a harrowing, hollowing and endless pain.

_ Note: This scene should be shown in the most excruciating, painful, disturbing, horrifying, sad, realistic, vicious and brutal way. _

Then, suddenly, Ricardio begins to thrust harder this time. He's about to come. He pants and grunts strongly. Bonnie keeps crying. Then...Ricardio comes. He pants. Bonnie stops crying. Ricardio exits his penis out of Bonnie's anus. He pants.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh shit" said Ricardio as he panted non-stop.  


He rises and begins to puts his boxers on and his pants on. Ricardio then spits at her. She can't even move. She's paralyzed. This is the first time she has been raped. We focus on her expression. Eyes wide open. Mouth closed. Dried tears that streamed off her eyes.

"At least now your ass will smell better. It smelled like shit"

He scoffs.

"Let's go, guys" said Ricardio,  


His three friends laugh alongside with him. They leave poor Bonnie thrown on the ground. As they leave her in the dark forest, she begins to cry. Minutes later, she had the courage to finally rise and stand up. She puts her panties and her pants off. And she begins to walk, hobbling, out of the forest.

She arrived to the girls' section on the camping field. The bonfire was already put off. As she walks to the girls' section, she is quickly interrupted by...guess who.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnibel!"  


She turns and sees Isidora walking to her.

"Where have you been?"

Bonnie can barely speak. She mumbles. Isidora wonders about her expression.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Isidora  


Bonnie shakes her head, in a "no" answer.

"I was worried about you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

"I'm your friend, I need to know. I deserve to know."

"Look, I'm very tired right now. I really need to go to sleep. I'm just...Excuse me"

She finally hobbles her way out of the conversation.

"Why are you hobbling?" asked Isidora.  


"I went to the forest and i fell. I think i did something to my leg"

"Want me to tell the teachers about it?" asked Isidora.

"No, no. Just...I need to sleep. Maybe the pain will pass while I'm sleeping"

No answer. Isidora looks at her go, wondering, but most of all, worried.

That same night, Bonnie spent her whole night dreaming about the incident. She had nightmares about it. She couldn't sleep well that night.

The next morning, all the students left the camp in the bus. Bonnie sat alone again. Bonnie is looking front, she doesn't even dare looking at the window. We can clearly tell that she is more than just deeply traumatized. She is marked by the event. It's the first time something like this ever happens to her.  



	10. "Something happened to me..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie confesses to Marcy what happened to her on the camping forest.

Days later, on the stairs section of the school, Bonnie is crying. She is sobbing as she's sitting on the stairs.

ISIDORA walks through the school hallway. Then, she hears a familiar voice crying. She notices. As she walks through the stairs, she sees Bonnie, crying. ISIDORA runs to her.

"Bonnie? What's wrong? Hey. Easy. It's me"

Bonnie looks at her, eyes red full of tears.

"What's wro-?"

Bonnie hugs ISIDORA unexpectedly. Like a lightning, like a speeding car.

"Hey, hey, hey. Easy there. What's wrong? What happened?" asked Isidora.   


Bonnie doesn't even talk. She just keeps on crying. Then, words come out of her mouth.

"They told me my drawings were shit. They told it to the whole class. They even threaten me to burn my drawings if i kept making them"

"Who said that? Who? Your peers?" asked Isidora  


"Yeah"

They apart. They break the hug.

"Goddamn. Those prick-heads. Fucking little pieces of shit. Hey. Want me to talk to the principal??? Maybe figure it out?"

"I don't want you to do it"

"Why don't you want me to do it? I can help you out of this"

"They even told me if i spoke to the principal, they'll beat me. So, no. Why do even worry about me anyway?"

"Because I'm your friend"

"What friends do is yell at each other and hate themselves for things that doesn't even make sense. I don't even understand why do you want to be my friend still. Just leave me alone, okay?"

ISIDORA is worried. Bonnie leaves the scene.

Later, on the night,  Bonnie walks to the park, where she smokes a cigar.  Then, she suddenly begins to cry. She begins to cry for what happened to her.  Bonnie cries. She covers her face as she keeps crying.  Then, a figure approaches to her.  Marcy.

"Hey" said Marcy to Bonnie  


Bonnie stops crying. She sniffs. She cleans her face.

"Hey" said Bonnie to Marcy  


"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry."

"Well, i do need to worry. You're crying."

"I said I'm fine! Alright?! You don't have to worry about me, alright?!"

"What happened?" asked Marcy  


"Nothing happened, alright? Just leave me alone"

"Look, I'm just trying to help you, alright--?"

Bonnie rises. She confronts Marcy.  


"I don't need your help! Alright?!"

She furiously walks off. Marcy looks at her go, worried

"Did somebody did something to you?" asked Marcy to Bonnie, who after hearing that, just stops walking. Without turning to see the female vampire, Bonnie just talks.

"How do you know?" asked Bonnie.

"If you are crying, it's because something happened. And if something bad happened to you, that means somebody did that bad thing to you. Now, answer my question. Did somebody did something to you?" asked Marcy

Bonnie didn't even answered. After a few long seconds, she turns to Marcy, eyes red full of tears.

"Y-Yes" Bonnie said, stuttering.

"What happened?" asked Marcy. Bonnie slowly approaches to Marcy.

"Something happened to me..."

"What happened to you" asked Marcy.

Bonnie gathers up her strengths to confess about the rape scene.

"A boy from my school....He....Uh.......He.....He took me to a place....."

"A place" said Marcy.

"He took me to a place.....where he punched me.....he held me down on the ground.....and he.....and he.......and he"

She can't even talk. Trauma surrounds her.

"He what? He did something bad to you? He.....raped you?" asked Marcy.

Bonnie, after a few seconds, tearfully nods.

"Oh...." said Marcy.

Marcy does nothing else. She just starts hugging Bonnie. Bonnie starts to cry. Marcy comforts her.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's alright. It's alright. I'm here, alright? I'm here with you. I'm here for you" said Marcy as she comforted crying Bonnie.

There's a moment of them embracing each other and hugging each other. Marcy comforts Bonnie. This is something that Marcy has never done before, not even to a human, not even to a girl. Not even to a human girl.


	11. The Poem & First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie writes a poem to Marcy. That same night, she and Marcy get their first date together.

Bonnie starts reading "Beauty and The Beast"

 _"Once upon a time, in a far-off country, there lived a merchant who had been so fortunate in all his undertakings that he was enormously_ _rich. As he had six sons and six daughters, however, who were accustomed to having everything they fancied, he did not find he had a penny too much. But misfortunes befell them. One day their house caught fire and speedily burned to the ground, with all the splendid furniture, books, pictures, gold, silver, and precious goods it contained. The father suddenly lost every ship he had upon the sea, either by dint of pirates, shipwreck, or fire. Then he heard that his clerks in distant countries, whom he had trusted entirely, had proved unfaithful. And at last from great wealth he fell into the direst poverty. All that he had left was a little house in a desolate place at least a hundred leagues from the town, and to this he was forced to retreat. His children were in despair at the idea of leading such a different life. The daughters at first hoped their friends, who had been so_ _numerous while they were rich, would insist on their staying in their houses, but they soon found_ _they were_ _left alone. Their former friends even attributed their misfortunes to their own extravagance and showed no_ _intention of offering them any help. So nothing was left for them but to take their departure to the cottage, which stood in the midst of a dark forest and seemed to_ _be the most dismal place on the face of the earth. As they were too poor to have any servants, the girls had to work hard, and the sons, for their part, cultivated the fields to earn_ _their living. Roughly clothed and living in_ _the simplest way, the girls regretted unceasingly the luxuries and amusements of their former life._ _Only the youngest daughter tried to be brave and cheerful. She had been as sad as anyone when misfortune first overtook her father, but soon recovering her natural gaiety, she_ _set to work to make the best of things, to amuse her father and brothers as well as she could, and to persuade her sisters to join her in dancing and singing. But they would do nothing of the sort, and because she was not as doleful as themselves, they declared this miserable life was all she was fit for. But she was really far prettier and cleverer than they were. Indeed, she was so lovely she was always called Beauty. After two years, when they were all beginning to get used to their new life, their father received news that one of his ships, which he had believed lost, had come safely into port with a rich cargo. All the sons and daughters at once thought that their poverty was at an end and wanted to set out directly for the town; but their father, who was more prudent, begged them to wait a little, and though it was harvest time, and he could ill be spared, determined to go himself to make inquiries"_ said Bonnie.

Later, as another student is reading, Bonnie is writing something on a note paper. We can clearly see what she's writing:

**_Your skin is white like milk_ **

**_Your eyes are the deepest red eyes I've ever seen_ **

**_Your face drives me crazy, all of your expressions say a lot of things_ **

**_You've got that kind of smile_ **

**_It makes a girl like me go crazy_ **

**_You've got those kind of eyes_ **

**_Shining bright like the night_ **

**_You've got that taste in your mouth_ **

**_So tasty, so wild_ **

**_I hope we will survive this dark night as we go through_ **

**_And if we're alone in the dark, can you let me take a bite of you?_ **

Bonnie looks at it. She smiles.

Later, at recess, on the school hallway, Bonnie is at her locker. She's putting some notebooks on her locker. Then, Ricardio approaches to her.

"Hey, Bonnie"

She doesn't answer. Ricardio tries again.

"Hey, Bonnie"

No answer again.

"You're not gonna talk to me?" asked Ricardio.

Bonnie still ignores him. If she would talk right now, she would say: _It's not that I'm not gonna talk to you. I don't_ _want to talk to you. What do you want?_

"Look, i just wanted to say that i'm sorry for what happened at that night in the forest, alright? I swear to God that i don't know what i was thinking--"

"No. You didn't knew. You just didn't fucking knew. Look at what happened 'cause of what you did" said Bonnie.

"Look...I feel so bad, and so shitty for what happened. Really. I really hope you could forgive me..."

"A rapist never says sorry to the one he had raped. He just enjoys it. He would never say sorry to the person that he raped" said Bonnie.

"I'm not a rapist. I swear to you that I'm not a rapist"

She closes her locker door.

She begins to walk off. He follows her.

"Look, i have already apologized like a million times, alright? And...I don't know what else you want me to do---"

Bonnie turns, angry.

"You know what i want you to do, you fucking imbecile?! I want the same thing that happened to me to happen to you! I want you to go out there and just fucking get raped several times without mercy and just fucking die!" said Bonnie.

Ricardio is stunned by those words. Bonnie turns and walks away.

Later, in Marcy's house, on the night, Maria and Hunson look like they're ready to go. Marcy walks to the door.

"Hey, don't go without us" said Maria

"I'm just gonna go out. It'll be quick, i promise"

"What about us?"

"You guys can go without me, figure it out. Bye." said Marcy.

Marcy exits the house. Maria and Hunson are left there, confused, wondering. They look at each other.

Outside, at the park, Marcy walks to Bonnie.

"Hey" said Marcy to Bonnie

"Hey" said Bonnie to Marcy

"Ready to go?" asked Marcy

"Yeah. I'm ready"

"Great" said Marcy as she smiled.

The two girls walked together. They walked as they kept talking. This is their first date.

"So, when did you moved in here?" asked Marcy to Bonnie

"A while ago" said Bonnie

"A while ago?" asked Marcy.

"Mhm"

"A while ago when?"

"Let's say -- last month"

"Huh. Alright. What was the reason of why you moved here?"

"My Mom grew up in here, unfortunately"

"Yeah, this was her childhood town. After she died, we came and we moved here. To honor her death and some shit like that" - said Bonnie - "I come from the town of Ooo.

"Ooo?" asked Marcy

"Yeah, Ooo"

"And is it pretty in there?" asked Marcy

"It's a place, yeah" answered Bonnie.

Later, The Two Girls are walking on another street, close to Bonnie’S SCHOOL.

Marcy sees a photo on the wall. A big massive wallpaper of a Halloween pumpkin, smiling on a macabre way to us. The wallpaper has two titles. The title from up the pumpkin says: **HALLOWEEN SCHOOL BALL DANCE** . Title from down the pumpkin says **OCTOBER 31**. Bonnie realizes she’s watching the wallpaper.

"You want to go to that?" asked Bonnie

"I don’t know"

"Trust me, you don’t want to go to that"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I mean, what if you get bored?"

"Why would i get bored?"

"Have you ever been to a school dance before?"

"No. Why? You just go to school and you start dancing in front of everybody? Is that what it is?" asked Marcy

"No, basically it’s just this cheesy school dance where people get dressed in costumes and dance and talk about stuff. It’s basically the same thing every year"

Bonnie starts to walk off. So does Marcy.

"You should teach me how to dance one day" said Marcy to Bonnie.

Later, the two girls walk on a street and arrive to a store.

Bonnie and Marcy enter the store.

"Want anything from the store? You can have anything from here. Of course, everything in here is paid, so......If you want anything, I can pay it for you. I got cash" said Bonnie to Marcy, trying to be nice to her.

Marcy looks around. She has never been in a store before.

She starts walking around, seeing if she can find something Bonnie could buy to her.

"That's okay. I don't want anything"

"Oh. Alright then. Wait here"

Bonnie is beginning to look for something, while Marcy just waits.

Marcy then finds a newspaper and reads the cover:

**WHO KILLED THE MAN ON THE FOREST?**

Another newspaper says the next thing:

**10 PM, IS IT SAFE TO GO OUTSIDE AT NIGHT?**

While Marcy looks at the newspapers, Bonnie is finishing paying her stuff.

Bonnie just paid for what she just bought: RED ORIGINAL SKITTLES.

She approaches to Marcy, who's, still, looking at the newspapers.

"Do you really believe in that? What do you think?" asked Bonnie

"I don't know what to believe in. In fact, i don't know what else to believe in or who else to believe in"

"Yeah, everybody's got their own ways to betray you" said Bonnie to Marcy

The two girls walk out.

Later, Bonnie is eating her Red Original Skittles while Marcy walks alongside her.

"Want some?" asked Bonnie to Marcy

"No. No, thank you"

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm. Yeah. I'm sure"

"Alright then. Suit yourself"

Marcy then notices something on Bonnie's face. It looks like a bruise. A big bad bruise. A big bad bruise that was obviously made by someone.

"What happened there?"

"It's -- it's nothing. Alright? It's nothing, you don't have to worry about it--"

"Bonnie..."

"Yeah?"

"Someone did that to you, right?" asked Marcy to Bonnie

Bonnie needs to tell the truth to Marcy now. She has been busted.

"Am i right? Did somebody did that to you?"

Bonnie sighs.

"It's -- My Uncle."

"Your Uncle? What did he do to you?"

"I really don't want to talk about it--"

Marcy stops right in front of her. Bonnie stops as well.

"What the fuck? Let me walk"

"First answer my question, alright? What did he do to you? Bonnie, answer me right now. I'm gonna keep asking."

Bonnie sighs.

"He -- He got drunk one night. He arrived drunk. I was sleeping. He -- He arrived into the room. He told me how much he loved me. And he just -- He grabbed me, pulled my hair, and then he -- and then he -- he --"

The tears don't take long in showing up. She begins to cry. Marcy understands her pain. She comforts Bonnie. She embraces and hugs and holds strongly on Bonnie.

"Hey. It's alright. You can cry if you want"

Bonnie cries. Marcy lets her cry.

"That's it. That's it. Cry"

After a few moments, Bonnie stops crying. She sniffs and cleans her tears.

"Why can't you just leave him?"

"You don't understand the things he would do to me if i leave him. He's a lot more stronger than me. He's controlling me all the time. If i ever leave him, he will search for me and he will rape me and kill me"

Marcy understands it. She understands that Bonnie can't escape her Uncle that easily.

"Bonnie, listen to me."

"What?"

"I can help you."

"Well, you can't."

"Why do you think i can't?"

"Well, you are a girl. If you try defending me from him, he'll destroy you in seconds."

"And do you think that because I'm a woman i don't have the right to defend you from him? There are lots of things you don’t know about me. Magda, you can say anything you want about me, but i swear i’m more stronger and capable than him. Trust me."

Bonnie looks convinced.

"OK. You can help me."

They look at each other for a moment.

Later, Marcy and Bonnie arrive to their neighborhood.

"What a smooth first date this was"

"Is that what this was?" asked Marcy

"Yeah. I don't know, maybe"

"Whoa" said Marcy

"What do you mean by whoa?" asked Bonnie to Marcy

"I don't know. This is like -- my first date ever. I haven't got any dates before"

"Really? No dates at all? I mean...Do you even leave your house at least?"

"Sometimes, but i'm not that sociable with people"

"Huh. Well, if you can you can be sociable with me. I have no problem talking some things with you"

"Thanks" said a smiling Marcy.

They look at each other for a moment.

Then, Marcy slowly approaches her face to Bonnie --

\-- and Marcy kisses her on the cheek. On a slow, delicate way. She aparts, embarrassed.

"Sorry"

"It's okay. So, see you tomorrow?"

"I guess. Yeah. So...bye i guess.

"Yeah, Bye i guess"

The two girls walk to their houses. Then, Bonnie turns to Marcy.

"WE CAN GO!"

Marcy turns.

"What?"

"The Halloween School Ball Dance! We can go! I'll teach you how to dance!"

A smile is formed on Marcy's face.

"Really?"

"Really"

"Thanks" said Marcy

"No problem"

The two turn to the doors of their houses. They enter their own houses.


	12. Isidora's Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isidora invites Bonnie to a friend reunion.

All the students start to exit the school as they walk on the hallway. Bonnie walks with her backpack.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!"

She turns, to see Isidora running to her. Isidora stops running as she stumbles on Bonnie.

"Yeah? What is it? asked Bonnie.

"Listen, have you ever been in a friend reunion?" asked Isidora

"A what?"

"I mean, have you ever been in a reunion with your friends in a place, laughing and complaining about life?"

Bonnie thinks about her answer.

"No, i haven't. Why?"

"Well, me and some friends and guys from another School are going to make a reunion at the apartment of one of them this Saturday. And, I was wondering if you would like to come"

Bonnie thinks.

"It'll be on Saturday?" asked Bonnie

"Yeah, and it will be it'll Sunday morning. Of course, if you have any problem with that"

"No, i don't"

A smile is formed on Isidora's face.

"Great! So, you can come at that day?"

"Maybe, yeah. Sure"

"Great"

Isidora hands Bonnie a note with writing on it. She takes it.

"That's the address" said Isidora

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" said Isidora as she starts to walk off.

So as Bonnie, who looks happy. She walks off too.

On Saturday, Bonnie arrives at the apartment. She has arrived because her Dad drove her to the place. As she enters into the apartment, she walks to the door 18 of the ninth floor. As she knocks on the door three times, **A BLONDE 18 YEAR OLD BOY NAMED FINN** opens the door to her.

"Oh! Hi" said Finn, surprised.

"Hi" said Bonnie, smiling nervously.

Finn then gets to realize something important.

"You're...Isidora's friend, right? Bonnibel?" asked Finn to the pink haired girl

"That's me"

Then, A DOG BEGINS TO BARK TO BONNIE. Bonnie gets surprised. Finn lifts the dog and smiles.

"You're gonna have to excuse him. He really gets surprised when i get visits" said Finn.

"That's alright. I get used to dogs barking on my face. Does he have a name?"

"Uh, yes he does. His name is Jake. Jake The Dog" said Finn.

"Jake The Dog...what a pretty name. What's your name?" asked Bonnie to Finn

"Finn. Finn The Human".

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Finn The Human"

"It's nice to meet you too, Bonnibel, Isidora's friend"

Bonnie chuckles.

"Please, come in" said Finn. He lets Bonnie in.

Moments later:

Sitting on the ground, there's Bonnie. With Isidora and her friends, Adriano, Balta, David (15), Marcy and Finn. They're all 18. They'��re laughing and they're all drinking beer, except for David who's drinking a Coca-Cola. He pretends to be drunk so everybody would think he is cool as shit or something like that. They're all laughing at a funny joke.

"Jesus, that'��s so funny" said David.

"So, Bonnibel, right?" said Adriano

"Yeah, that's me" said Bonnie

"Adriano, what the fuck?!" said an angry and mad Isidora

"What?! What did I do?!" said Adriano

"Next time, try to call her 'Bonnie', alright? It's shorter" said Isidora

"You're right, I'm sorry. Let me try again" (to Bonnie) "So, Bonnie, right?"

"Yeah, that's me" said Bonnie

"You know, Isidora here has been telling us a lot about you"

"Really?"

"Yeah. She can't stop saying how much she wants to put her tongue on you. She even wrote it on her diary"

"WHAT?!" said Isidora and Bonnie, both shocked and surprised by such a controversial comment. The boys laugh. Isidora throws an empty can of Coca-Cola to David, who also laughs.

"OK, a serious question right now. If you guys could be the owners of the world, what would you guys do with it??" asked Adriano

SILENCE; no one answers, everybody is thoughtful.

"Come on, guys, this is a life and death question. Bonnie, quick, what would you do with it??"

Bonnie doesn't�� know what to answer. She's stuttering.

"I don't know. Nothing?"

"Exactly! That's it! That's the whole fucking answer to it! Nothing. Instead of buying all the world's Lamborghinis, we'��re just going to spend our time, looking at the sky, wondering what the holy fuck did we did wrong"

"True" said a thoughtful Finn.

"You know who we should share the world with? A girl. All I'��m saying is that really is a girl what we need in our lives. A girl who loves us by who we are. I mean, we'��re all friends in here. We're trusted. Every secret you tell, it's hidden with and to us. So, Bonnie, you can trust in us. Every secret you tell to us, we'��ll keep it hidden" said David.

Bonnie is on silence. She's thinking "probably what they'��re saying is true".

"What about you, Bonnie?" asked Balta

I don't know. What about me?" asked Bonnie.

"Did you met somebody?" asked Finn

Suddenly, there's an awkward silence on the room. All eyes lock on Bonnie, who sighs.

"Alright, yes. I've met somebody"

"Alright. How is he?" said Adriano, a bit jealous

"Well...she. It's a she. I met a girl" said Bonnie.

At this moment, she's waiting for everyone to judge her and kick her out of the apartment. But instead...

"How is this girl that you've met? Is she pretty?" said Adriano

Bonnie is left on silence.

"Come on, Bonnie. You have to say it" said David.

"Is she....is she pretty?" said Adriano.

"Oh shut up Adriano!" said Isidora to Adriano.

"What?!" said Adriano

"Leave Bonnie's friend alone! You only ask her if she's pretty only so you could get on her pants"

"Yeah, she's pretty and all" said Bonnie

"I bet she's more prettier than Adriano's mom"

They all laugh. Adriano throws an empty Coca-Cola can to Isidora.

"Fuck all of you!" said Adriano.

Moments later:

In a bunk bed, David is sleeping up and Bonnie is sleeping down. On the second bunk bed, the one that's next to them, ISIDORA is sleeping up, while Balta is sleeping down.

From far, we see on their window, ---A SHADOWING FIGURE SITTING ON THE EDGE OF THE WINDOW. THE FIGURE IS NOT AFRAID OF FALLING. IT JUST SITS THERE. IT LOOKS FAMILIAR.

From outside, we see Bonnie sleeping, then, we see a bloodied hand being pressed on the window.

As we see Bonnie sleeping, we hear something peculiar. WE HEAR THE WINDOW OPENING.

We slowly turn and see THE SAME SHADOWING FIGURE, standing, looking pale. It just got out from killing a guy or a person. It looks at Bonnie.

Then, the figure gets on its knees and looks at Bonnie, worried --

\-- **IT'��S MARCY** , with her mouth covered in red blazing blood.

She puts her bloodied hand on Bonnie'��s cheek, she slowly puts it there.

Then -- Marcy slowly lunges to Bonnie's face. Marcy looks at Bonnie's mouth and then --

\-- Marcy kisses Bonnie.

Marcy kisses Bonnie with a slow, delicate, soft kiss on the mouth. She kisses Bonnie again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again. Without stopping.

Then --

Bonnie's eyes open.

As Bonnie wakes up, she gets her head up. SHE STILL HAS THE BLOOD HAND MARK ON HER CHEEK.

She notices that the window is open. She walks to it.

From the window, Bonnie gets her head out, while she holds to the edges. She looks right, then, left, then, down.

We see Marcy, up on Bonnie on the window. Bonnie can'��t even notice her. She sighs and goes back inside. As he closes the window, Marcy crawls up.

On the bathroom,

Bonnie turns the lights on of the bathroom. As she washes her face, she notices the bloody hand mark on her cheek. She looks at it, and wonders it. But most of all: She admires it. She still looks at it, with wonder. She starts to touch the bloody hand mark, slowly.

The morning after, Finn was the one in charge to drive Bonnie home. He kindly accepted the task. He accepted it.

Finn is driving to Bonnie'��s neighborhood. Bonnie is in the front seat. The bloody hand mark that used to be on her cheek is now washed off.

"Here it is, right?" asked Finn

"Yeah" said Bonnie

The Car stops.

"Alright, so i guess I'll see you next time"

"Yeah. Next time."

"Just in case"

"What?" asked Bonnie.

"If in Halloween, you don'��t have anywhere, or anyone, to put you some makeup -- Well, David is a good kid on putting make ups on, so�...."

"That would be great, yeah."

"Also, you can introduce us to that girl you were talking about."

"Sure."

"Alright. Good. That's it. See you on Halloween?" asked Finn

"On Halloween. You got it.

Bonnie gets out of the car. Bonnie walks to her house, and the car drives away.


	13. The Halloween School Ball Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie takes Marceline to the Halloween School Ball Dance on her school.

It's Halloween Night.

Outside of Bonnie's house, Marcy knocks on the door.

She patiently waits for a moment.

She is wearing a lumberjack-like jacket. Alongside with some blue jeans and red boots.

Then, the door opens. She smiles, but her smile quickly fades away when she sees Gumbald, who opened the door. He immediately grins at her.

"Yes? Can i help you? Are you lost or something?" asked Gumbald

"Hi -- Uh -- I was just looking for your daughter. Bonnibel Bubblegum? Is she here?"

"And why are you looking for my daughter" asked Gumbald to a shivering nervous Marcy

"I -- I'm going out with her -- The Halloween School Ball Dance?"

He can't stop grinning and smiling at her.

"You want to ask my daughter out?" asked Gumbald

"Yeah, is she here?" asked Marcy

From inside the house, we can hear a sweet female voice saying: "I'm coming!"

Gumbald enters back into the house.

We see Marcy's face, that changes from a relieved face to an amazed face. she looks at us and sees something that amazes her, stuns her, something that makes her fall in love instantly: SHE SEES BONNIE, ON A CUTE Little Red Riding Hood Halloween costume. She walks to Marcy.

"Hi" said Bonnie

"Hi. Uh, ready to go?2 asked Marcy

"Sure"

MAGDALENA and LUNA walk off. They talk on their way.

Later, they arrive to Finn's apartment. Moments later from the arrival, David is putting some make-up on Marcy's face. Marcy has her eyes closed.

"Alright, now. Look up, up. There we go. That'��s it. And, done."

He's done. He's finished. He opens a small mirror to make Marcy look at herself. He hands it to Marcy.

"What do you think?"

But the problem is that: Marcy can't look at her face in the small mirror. She is a vampire. Vampires can't look at themselves on the mirrors.

Marcy has a SKULL MAKEUP on her Face. A beautiful skull makeup.

Marcy closes the small mirror and hands it back to David.

"Well, how is it? Is it good?" asked David.

Marcy, pretending she saw herself on the small mirror, gives her answer.

"It's very pretty. How did you learn to do this?" asked Marcy

"I don'��t know. I guess my talent is being so good at doing something like makeup. I guess. You like it?"

"It's amazing. Yeah"

On the bathroom, Bonnie is complaining.

"No! No way! No fucking way! I'm definitely not going like this!" said an angry Bonnie.

David walks to the bathroom. Marcy looks at him, going there. David tries to open the door of the bathroom, but it's locked.

"You even locked the fucking door?" asked David

"Don't open it. I look ridiculous" said Bonnie, from inside the bathroom.

"How the fuck do you expect me to open the door if the door's fucking locked?!" asked David.

Marcy walks around. She rests her back on a wall. ADRIANO looks at her and quickly admires her beauty. He, nervous, approaches to Marcy.

"Hi"

Marcy gets to notice him.

"Hi"

"You're -- Bonnie's friend, right?" asked Adriano

"That's me"

David turns to Adriano.

"Oh my fucking -- Jesus Christ, Adriano!"

Adriano turns to David

"What?"

"Stop trying to flirt with her! It won't work!"

"Is Adriano trying to flirt with her?!" said Bonnie, a little jealous, from inside the bathroom.

"You were trying to flirt with me?" asked Marcy to Adriano.

"No! No, i wasn't!" said Adriano"

"Aren't you supposed to -- You know what? Get the fuck away from her. Go see if there are any kids at the door" said David to Adriano

"I don't think kids come on apartments on Halloween night"

"Yes, they do! Go check if there are any"

Adriano sighs.

He walks to the front door. Marcy lets out a tender giggle. She looks at the bathroom door. David turns and keeps knocking on the bathroom door.

"Come on, Bonnie! Come on, have you ever seen the EVIL DEAD films? You saw how those guys had zombie makeups to look like it was completely real?" asked David to Bonnie.

Bonnie finally opens the door. Marcy looks. Then, Marcy's FACE, THAT CHANGES FROM A NORMAL FACE TO AN AMAZED FACE. SHE LOOKS AT US AND SEES SOMETHING THAT AMAZES HER, STUNS HER, SOMETHING THAT MAKES HER FALL IN LOVE INSTANTLY:

She sees Bonnie, with a Little Red Riding Hood costume, and zombie makeup on her face.

"Yes, i saw them, alright? I saw the films. I don't think the EVIL DEAD guys wore makeup like the one I'm wearing right now. I don't think those guys ever wore makeup like this in their entire life"

"Trust me. They did"

"I look so fucking ridiculous" said Bonnie

"Trust me, you look---"

"Beautiful" said Marcy

David turns to Marcy, who's hypnotized by Bonnie's beauty.

"You look so beautiful"

Bonnie smiles. A blush can be noticed on her face. And on Marcy's face too. ISIDORA, with the Michael Myers mask and suit, walks to the trio.

"Are we ready to go?"

They all nod.

"Alright then. Let's go"

David, Isidora, Bonnie and Marcy walk to the main door.

"See you guys later!" said Finn. His dog Jake lets out a bark.

The foursome finally exits the apartment.

On the street, we see people walking, also disguised as everything. Every monster you could ever imagine. We also see Isidora, with the Michael Myers mask on, along with David, and Bonnie and Marcy.

Marcy looks at Bonnie, who notices Marcy.

"What?" asked Bonnie.

"You don't look terrible. You look nice"

"No, you're wrong. No, I don't. I definitively look like shit"

"If you say that, then you'��re going to spend your entire life saying you look like shit, because, you know what? You don'��t. You don'��t look like shit. You look nice. I like it. I think your costume is better than mine"

"That's because you're not wearing anything, Marcy" said Bonnie.

"I am! I am wearing something! I'm a crazy, fucked up lumberjack! And by the way, i don't need to wear a fucking costume in order to prove that I'm celebrating something"

They just keep walking. Marcy then looks front. Marcy and Bonnie walk together, they talk with each other.

Moments later,

Marcy, Bonnie, Isidora and David arrive at the school.

All the disguised school kids are surrounded on the school gym, where there’s the song  **TRANSMISSION** by  **JOY DIVISION** sounding on the loud speakers. Everyone is dancing, talking, and chatting, all at the same time. IT’S  **THE HALLOWEEN BALL DANCE** .

Marcy is stunned. She is amazed. She has never been to a school dance before.

"Do you like it?" asked Bonnie to Marcy

"Uh-huh! It's pretty! So this is what a school party looks like, huh?"

"Come on, let's dance."

Bonnie and Marcy step into the crowd, into the dance floor. Bonnie begins to be teaching Marcy how to dance. After a moment of teaching Marcy how to dance, Marcy begins to dance well, she dances well to the rhythm of the song.

"There you go. You got it."

Bonnie dances with her. The two dance happily and freely at the rhythm of the song.

**_Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, to the radio_ **

**_Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, to the radio_ **

**_Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, to the radio_ **

**_Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, to the radio_ **

A moment of Bonnie and Marcy as they dance together, laughing.

Marcy seems to be enjoying this. She hasn't felt this good in her entire eternity.

Moments later, the song "I FOLLOW RIVERS (The Magician Remix)" is sounding on the loud speakers. Bonnie is searching for drinks for her and Marcy. As she turns to her, she sees the most horrifying thing that Bonnie has ever seen: She sees Ricardio, trying to talk to Marceline, trying to flirt with Marceline, trying to do everything with Marceline.

Bonnie sees this as her chance. Her chance to stop this once and for all. She leaves the drinks she prepared for her and for Marcy on a table. She walks faster to the scene.

On Marceline, she's having the worst time of her life. And why? Because a rapist is talking to her.

"What's your name?" asked Ricardio to Marcy.

But Marcy won't answer. She is strictly annoyed.

"Not talking, huh?" asked Ricardio to Marcy; again.

Marceline tries to walk away, but Ricardio stops her.

Then, finally, Bonnie comes to the rescue. She aparts Marcy away from Ricardio.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" asked an annoyed and angry Bonnie to Ricardio.

Ricardio is stunned and surprised to see Bonnie.

"Bonnibel? What the fuck are you doing here? What are you doing with this girl? Is she your girlfriend or something?" asked Ricardio

"No, she's...She's my friend!" - said Bonnie - (to marcy) "Come on, let's go"

The two try to walk out of the party, but Ricardio stops them.

"Where do you two think you're going?" asked Ricardio

"What do you think, asshole? We're going out" said Bonnie.

As the two try to get out of Ricardio's way, he stops them. They get annoyed. Bonnie and Ricardio start to argue. Bonnie and Marcy try to get out of his way again, and again, and again. Until, on the last try:

"Me and my friends are gonna lead you to the exit of this party, how about that? It can be our little secret" said Ricardio, almost in a convincing way.

"Fuck you, Ricardio" said Bonnie, who immediately kicks Ricardio on the balls. The same place that he used to penetrate Bonnie on that night on the forest. Marcy gets shocked and stunned. Ricardio grunts in pain. He gets on his knees, both of his hands on his crotch, looking down. Bonnie grabs Marcy by the hand. They walk out.

"Let's just go, Marcy" said Bonnie.

They walk out of the party.

Later that night:

Marcy and Bonnie walk together on the forest.

“Sure you know there's a shortcut in here?” asked Marcy

“Trust me, we're good. Don't be scared”

They keep walking.

"That was really amazing" said Marcy to Bonnie

"What was really amazing?" asked Bonnie

"What you did to that guy. He was an asshole. He couldn't let us out. But you....You....You gave him a lesson" said Marcy

"Yeah, i guess i did"

The two chuckle.

Then:

"You didn't mean it seriously, right?" asked Marcy

"What?" asked Bonnie

"What you have said earlier"

"What have i said earlier?" asked Bonnie

"The....you know....friends thing"

"What friends thing?" asked Bonnie.

"I thought you knew"

Marcy explains:

"When you were confronting that guy, you said 'No, this is my friend'. Now, i want to know if that's true" said Marcy

"What's true?" asked Bonnie.

"If....you know....we  are really..."

Then, they hear some sounds. Some laughing noises. They turn and see ELIZABETH AND HER GOONS WALKING, LAUGHING. They spot Bonnie and Marcy.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. It's Mrs. Bubblegum. And she's with a girl"

The goons begin to surround the two girls. There's no way out for them.

"What do you want now?" asked Bonnie

Elizabeth pushes Bonnie. Marcy pushes Elizabeth.

"Leave her the fuck alone!" yelled Marcy at Elizabeth

"Owww, look at this guys! She is defending her girlfriend! Probably because she is more stronger than this piece of shit!"

Bonnie pushes Elizabeth again.

"Fuck you" said Bonnie to Marcy

Elizabeth punches Bonnie in the face. All of Elizabeth's goons say " _ Oooooohhhhhhh _ ". Bonnie yells and exclaims in pain. She falls to the ground. Marcy gets on her knees, and tries to comfort Bonnie.

"Say "fuck you" one more time, and I'll make everyone here to knock your fucking teeth out"

Marcy then rises and slaps Elizabeth in the face. All of Elizabeth's goons say "Oooooohhhhhhh". Elizabeth also slaps Marcy on the face.

"What's the matter you little bitch? Did that hurt? Do you want to call daddy to get you?" asked Elizabeth

Then, Marcy grabs THE SAME HAND THAT ELIZABETH USED TO SLAP HER AND BREAKS IT. ELIZABETH SCREAMS LIKE HELL!

Bonnie notices. She is confused but at the same time, amazed.

"Owwww, what's the matter you little bitch? Did that hurt? Do you want to call daddy to get you?" asked Marcy.

"She broke my arm! My fucking arm!"

"Get the fuck out of here before i knock your fucking teeth out, you motherfucking dumb fucking bitch!"

Elizabeth pants and grunts in pain.

"Let's go!"

"Are you sure--?" said Guillermo, one of the bullies.

"Yes, i'm sure! Let's go right now!"

Elizabeth and her goons run away. Marcy pants, she walks off.

"Let's go, Bonnie"

Bonnie walks off too.

The two are walking together. Bonnie still can't believe what she just saw.

"How did you do that?" asked Bonnie to Marcy.

"How did i do what?" asked Marcy to Bonnie.

"You know, you broke her fucking arm. How did you do it?" asked Bonnie.

Marcy seems like this is the perfect time to confess her true nature to her. But instead...

"I don't-I don't know. There are a lot of things that you don't know about me, Bonnie"

"Oh yeah? Like what? What, are you a vampire or something?" asked Bonnie.

Marcy stops. Bonnie stops, wondering and confused. Marcy is worried. Bonnie notices her.

"What? What is it? Is there something wrong?" asked Bonnie.

Marcy doesn't want to talk. If she talks about it, it might sound weird to Bonnie, and she will think that Marcy is crazy or something.

"I don't know. I don't know what is it, but let's just not talk about it, alright?"

"Look, if you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to talk about it"

"Good, i don't want to talk about it"

"Alright"

They keep on walking.

"What were you talking about earlier? You know, before that dumb bitch and her goons came in"

"What?" asked Marcy

"You said something about being friends, or something like that"

"Yeah, can we please not talk about that too?" asked Marcy

"Why? Is it too embarrassing to you?" asked Bonnie.

"I just don't want to talk about it, alright?"

"Alright".

They keep on walking.

Moments later, they finally arrive to the town. They walk to a store.

Bonnie & Marcy are on the store. They're walking around.

"Sure you don't want anything?" asked Bonnie

"I'm OK, thank you"

Bonnie looks around. Then, she stops her eyes on THE CASHIER, who has the appearance of a criminal. He attends a buyer. Bonnie walks to Marcy.

"Can i ask you something?" asked Bonnie

"Sure."

"You see the cashier? The one over there?" asked Bonnie.

Marcy turns and sees the cashier.

"Yeah"

"He used to be a criminal. He robbed here. Once"

Marcy gets stunned.

"What? Shut up"

Bonnie nods.

"It's true"

"When?"

"A long time ago"

"Really? what did he stole from here?" asked Marcy

"From what i remember, he stole the money from the register. I heard that a week after the robbery, he got arrested. Now he's back here. As the cashier. Attending someone. Probably he's here because he's forced to work here or something"

"Whoa"

Bonnie then grabs a bag of Red Original Skittles. The Two Girls walk to the cashier.

THE TWO GIRLS start to walk out the STORE.

"Want some?"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry. Thanks for the offer though"

They keep walking.

"There's a park nearby. You want to sit on the swingers?"

"Sure"

They approach to the swingers. Marcy starts to swing while Bonnie starts eating the Skittles.

"You sure you don't want one of these? They're really good. They're my favorites"

"I already said i don't want to. Thanks"

Bonnie understands.

"Alright"

A moment of them relaxing on the park.

Later, they walk out of the park. They walk on the town. There's a lot of kids doing trick or treat on various houses. The two girls just walk. They finally arrive to the neighborhood. They are standing in the center of their houses. They say their goodbyes and walk to their houses.

Inside of Marcy's house:

All the lights are out. Darkness.

Marcy enters inside the house. She closes the door.

"Now i guess it's the time to talk" said an older male voice

The kitchen light goes on.  Hunson turns it ON. He looks at Marcy with a disappointment face.

"What is it?" asked Marcy.

Hunson shows a written note to Marcy. It says " **_I'll Be Back At 11 PM_ ** "

"What is this?" asked Hunson

Marcy looks at the note, watches with fear. She freezes.

"You made a promise to me Marcy. What does this note says?"

"... _ Daddy _ ..."

"What does this note says?" asked Hunson

"I'll be back at 11 PM"

"You know what time is it, don't you? It's like 12 AM in the morning. You promised to me, in this note, that you would be here at 11 PM. You've been outside for 5 hours. You know how i felt? I almost called the cops. What's that ugly thing in your face?"

"Makeup" answered Marcy.

Marcy walks to her room.

"Oh, so you're gonna do it like this?" asked Hunson, who follows her.

"No apologies for making your bullshit note--?"

She is about to close her door.

"Hey, hey. Don't--"

As Marcy closes it, HUNSON OPENS IT WITH SO MUCH FURY INSIDE OF HIM. It opens.

"DON'T CLOSE THIS DOOR ON ME!"

Marcy turns, mad at her Father.

"We need to talk, Marcy. You've done something so serious. Why did you left the house without telling?"

"I did told you" said Marcy.

"Yeah, but with real words. Why didn't you told me personally? What were you doing outside? What did you went out to do? Huh? You went to see that girl again?"

"She didn't saw me"

"If you didn't saw her, why did you got out of the house and why did you arrived late to the house? Huh? You did saw her. You went somewhere with her?" asked Hunson

"No, just me"

"Really? Cause i can ask her right now. I can knock her door and ask her if she went with you"

He's about to walk out the house, when--

"OK, i  did "

Hunson turns back at her.

"You realize what you just did? You made me worried. If you didn't appeared by the night -- I was about to call the cops. You know what would have happened if i called the cops? I would put the family at risk! And if we are at risk, we're all fucked! All i ask of you is that you do exactly what i say, but you know something? YOU CAN'T EVEN DO A THING LIKE THAT!"

"What's going on in here?" asked Maria

"Ask her! She's been out for like hours!"

"Marcy, why would you do something like that?"

"In her words, she visited a friend"

"Marcy, you know we have rules--"

"Look i don't want to live under your stupid fucking rules! OK?! Why don't you just leave me alone?!" asked Marcy, upset, sad and angry at the same time.

"From now on, you're grounded! You're not seeing her again! Did you hear me?! I said, you're not seeing that girl ever again!"

"You're not my father, you dumb stupid fucking idiot!" yelled Marcy at Hunson

"Marceline Abadeer! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" yelled Maria

"ALRIGHT, ENOUGH!" yelled Hunson, as...

...he SLAPS THE LIVING HELL OUT OF Marcy! MARIA GASPS! Marcy freezes. Hunson pants strongly. Marcy then turns back at Hunson, with RED EYES OF FURY.

Marcy closes the door.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU'RE NOT MY DAD AND YOU WILL NEVER BE MY DAD, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!"

Hunson....OPENS IT WITH ALL HIS FURY AND WITH ALL HIS INNER-DEMONS INSIDE HIM! He enters inside the room.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?!" yelled Hunson at Marcy. He slaps the living fucking shit out of her.

"You filthy piece of shit! You're sleeping with a girl without even telling me you were actually doing it! You whore! You fucking slut! Dirty filthy fucking whore!" yelled Hunson

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, YOU GUYS! STOP!" yelled Maria, who tries to stop the fight.

He fights her. He gets her up, trying to make her fight. MARIA tries to stop the battle. Chaos erupts on the house.

"Fight back! I said fight back!

Marcy, sick of all this, runs away. She just runs away from the house.

"That's it! Go! Go to that girl! Fuck you and fuck her! You're better at running than staying in this fucking family!" yelled Hunson at her.

Outside of Bonnie's house, Marcy, still wearing her skull makeup, knocks on the door of Bonnie's house.

"Bonnie, are you here? Bonnie?" asks Marcy  


No answer. Marcy sighs. She then decides to walk to the back part of the house.  


In Bonnie's room, Bonnie, with the zombie makeup washed off of her face, sleeps on the night.

Marcy, outside the room of Bonnie, outside the window, sees Bonnie sleeping. Marcy taps on the glass.

"Bonnie...!"

No answer. She tries again, but no answer.

As she realizes the window is open, she opens it.

"Bonnie?"

But no answer whatsoever.

Marcy then sighs and enters the room. She closes the window.

Bonnie briskly wakes up. Marcy climbs on bed on front of Bonnie. Bonnie gets surprised. She gasps.  


"Marceline? What are you doing here...?"

Marcy shushes Bonnie...

... and kisses her . Bonnie is surprised. Marcy kisses her again. And again and again and again and again and again.

Marcy kisses Bonnie's neck. Bonnie gasps, but at the same time, she moans. That gasp she made is combined with a moan. Bonnie gives up. She gives up to the endless pleasure. She lies on the bed. Marcy is atop of her. Marcy kisses Bonnie on her mouth and on Bonnie's neck, making Bonnie to moan uncontrollably.

Bonnie wants to say something, but she's afraid she would mess up the sexual tension or something.

"Bonnie?" asked Marcy

"Yeah? What is it?" asked Bonnie

"Do you -- Do you --"

Bonnie thinks that she herself knows what Marcy is about to say. Something like "Do you like me?". But, instead:

"Do you -- Do you feel uncomfortable right now?"

"Why? Why should i feel uncomfortable? Is there a reason of why i should feel uncomfortable right now?" asked Bonnie  


"No, nothing. Just -- forget what i said"

"Oh. OK then"

Marcy begins to kiss Bonnie's neck. So softly, so slowly, in such a delicate manner. Bonnie reacts to this with her eyes closed, making moaning sounds.

"Oh. Oh. Ah" said Bonnie as she moaned.  


"I love those sounds, keep making them" said Marcy to Bonnie  


"Okay"

As Marcy keeps kissing her neck, Bonnie keeps moaning.

Marcy stops. Bonnie wonders.

"What is it? Why did you stopped? Is there something wrong?" asked Bonnie.  


"No, it's nothing, it's just -- I'm kind of nervous about it" said a shy and nervous Marceline  


Bonnie thinks about what she just said. Bonnie takes her face cheeks with her hands.

"It's alright"

Bonnie kisses her on the lips. Again, and again, and again, and again, and again and again, and again, and again, and again.

"Want me to continue?" asked Marcy  


Bonnie thinks about it for a second.

"Sure" whispered Bonnie to Marcy.   


They kiss. They kiss again and again, and again, and again, and again and again, and again, and again, and again. Without stopping. Then, Marcy begins to undress Bonnie. Bonnie's breasts are being visible for Marcy and for the public. Marcy looks at them.

"Whoa. They're so....So...So..."

Marcy begins to suck on them, making Bonnie to moan. She moans wildly this time. The pleasure is unavoidable for her. Bonnie is now fully naked. Marcy begins to undress herself. Marcy is now also naked. Now there's two naked girls on a bed. Marcy begins to go down on Bonnie's body, giving kisses everywhere she can on Bonnie's well-carved body.

Then, Marcy begins to touch and do fingering on Bonnie's private part. Bonnie grunts in pain for a while.

"It's alright. It begins to hurt first, but then you start to feel the pleasure of it" whispered Marcy  


Marcy keeps doing it. Bonnie begins to moan in pleasure. Marcy then begins to do oral sex on Bonnie, as she moans. Marceline's demonic eerily long tongue is licking Bonnie's crotch. She moves her tongue forward and backwards. She does it quickly.  


All we hear is Bonnie, who's doing nothing but moaning.

Bonnie is fully aroused. She has one hand on Marcy's head and the other on her breast. She moans.

Then, suddenly, Bonnie quickly starts to arrive to her orgasm.

"Ma-Marcy....I'm gonna.....I'm gonna....Oh....Ah.....Mm....Oh....." moaned Bonnie. She then started to moan quickly. She moans quicker the next times.

Then....Then.....THEN.....THEN!!!!!!!!!!........

Bonnie climaxes on Marcy's tongue. Marcy aparts her tongue from Bonnie's vagina and swallows Bonnie's cum. She aparts from Bonnie's vagina and looks at Bonnie who pants.

"Wow" said Marcy as she smiled.

Then, after a few seconds, we see --

\-- the after sex scene. Bonnie is sleeping naked on the bed, while a naked Marcy is lying atop of her. Their bodies are being covered by the sheets.

Marcy can't sleep. She doesn't feel like in the mood for sleeping. We already know the reason why.

She looks at Bonnie and kisses her on the mouth. Bonnie wakes up. She smiles when she sees Marcy.

"Hey" said Bonnie  


They kiss on the mouth.

Marcy then lies on the right side of the bed. Bonnie is lying on the left side of the bed. Their privates are being covered by the sheets. Their big breasts are being visible.

"Is this your first time with a woman?" asked Marcy  


"This was my first time with a woman. Basically, this was my first time with somebody in my life" said Bonnie, a little shy. Marceline is astonished. She turns her body to Bonnie as she looks at Bonnie.  


"You've never been with anyone?" asked Marcy  


Bonnie nods, upset.

"Hey, it's alright. There's always first times and last times. Actually, I'm glad i was your first time" said Marcy as she smiled. Bonnie smiles too.  


"Yeah?" asked Bonnie.  


"Yeah.  You never had relationships before?

"I had a boyfriend once, but he ended up cheating on me"

"How?"

"He slept with my best friend"

"What a fucking prick"

Bonnie chuckles.

"Do you feel uncomfortable with all of this?" asked Marcy  


"No, it's fine. I think i needed this. Whatever this was. So....thank you"

Marcy kisses her on the mouth.

"You're welcome"

Silence.

"How did you do it?" asked Bonnie.  


"DO what?" asked Marcy  


"You broke my bully's arm. How did you do it?"

Marcy doesn't want to talk. If she talks about it, it might sound weird to Bonnie, and she (Bonnie) will think that Marcy is crazy or something.

"I don't know. I don't know what is it, but i have to tell you something" said Marcy  


"Alright"

Marcy takes a moment. She inhales and exhales. She sighs.

"My family, and Me, we're -- We are --" said Marcy, who is having a rough time in finding the correct words to say to Bonnie.  


"What? You guys are what?? What are you guys, really?" asked Bonnie  


"I-I don't know. I don't know who we are. I don't even know what we are. I'll be asking myself those questions for the rest of my life"

"This -- This might sound ridiculous but --"

Fuck it. She has to ask her anyway. Even if it sounds ridiculous and awkward and weird and fucked-up. She has to do it. _Fuck_ it.

"Are you guys -- like -- vampires?" asked Bonnie  


Marcy freezes.

"Do we kill to survive? We do. Do we murder mercilessly? We do. Did we lived forever? We did. Can i climb walls like a fucking spider? I can" said Marcy  


"So, all those people found dead --"

Yep. It was them. All of it. Marcy looks down, sadly nods.

"For a very long time I've been wanting to be someone else. I tried to be someone else. But i couldn't be. I tried to help people, but when i do i end up killing them" said Marcy, who's regretful of all her horrible past actions.  


Bonnie can't believe what she's hearing. _Is this all true? Or is it just some kind of fantasy bullshit?"  
_

"Your teeth. Let me see them" said Bonnie to Marcy.  


"Why?" asked Marcy  


"So i can know that what you're saying is true"

"What I'm saying is true"

"Really? It is?" asked Bonnie  


"Yeah"

"Then, let me see your teeth"

Marcy sighs. She opens her mouth in a grotesque way. She shows her _**fangs**_ to Bonnie. Bonnie tries to look at the fangs. Then, as she sees the fangs on Marcy's teeth, Bonnie gasps.

"Jesus Christ. Jesus. Fucking. Christ. Are those real?" asked Bonnie.  


"They are" said Marcy  


"Holy shit. So, what you're saying is --"

"It's true, all of it."

Bonnie understands now what Marcy is now.

"Oh. Wow" said Bonnie  


"Oh. Wow" said Marcy  


"...I mean...Holy fucking shit..." said Bonnie  


"...Yeah...Holy fucking shit..." - said Marcy- "Want me to go?"

"No, no, no. Stay. Please. I don't want you to go"

"Okay. Are you afraid of me?" asked Marcy  


"No. In fact, if i was, i would already tell you right now."

"Alright"

There's an uncomfortable silence filling up the scene. The two girls look at each other. Their eyes sparkle when they meet each other.  


"Holy shit" said Bonnie

"What?" asked Marcy

"I just made love to a fucking vampire"

Both girls chuckle.

"Yeah, i know. It sounds ridiculous"

"No, it doesn't. I think it's great"

"Really?" asked Marcy

"Really" said Bonnie

Minutes later:

Marcy is dressing up. She turns and sees Bonnie, sleeping on the bed, with her entire naked body covered by the sheets. Marcy smiles at the sight of this. Marcy walks to the window, opens it, and jumps out of the house.

On the morning:  


Bonnie, sleeping, slowly moves on the bed. She then slowly wakes up. She looks around. Her hair, like the blankets, is messy. Messy from all the action that happened last night. She looks around, wondering where did Marcy left. Then, she realizes she's naked. She blushes. She sighs as she looks up. She covers her face with her right hand.


	14. Two Days After Halloween

Bonnie walks happy. ISIDORA walks with her.

"Hey, Bonnie" said Isidora  


"Hey" said Bonnie.

Isidora notices that Bonnie is smiling without any control.

"Why are you smiling??? What're you so happy about???" asked Isidora to Bonnie, who can't stop smiling.  


She stands in front of Bonnie.

" What happened??  What?" asked Isidora  


Bonnie sighs, relieved and in happiness.

" Bonnie. What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just..."

"It's just what? What happened?"

ISIDORA already realizes.

"Wait, so you....did it?" asked Isidora  


Bonnie doesn't say anything. She just nods.

"Wait, hold on a second, so YOU and THE GIRL...just...did it?" asked Isidora  


Bonnie nods. She looks around to make sure nobody is listening to them.

"You want to know what she did to me?"

She whispers something to Isidora's ear. After she finishes, she aparts. Isidora is stunned and shocked by what Bonnie just whispered to her.  ISIDORA laughs.

"That's fucking great, Bonnie. That's great. Congrats" said Isidora  


"But don't tell anybody. I don't want them to know"

"Trust me, everything you say" - she zips her own mouth - "It's a secret" said Isidora. Bonnie smiles.  


"Thank you. Thanks, man"

They start walking together..

"I'm so proud of you"

Later, on The Cake Palace,  Bonnie is sitting as she's eating Strawberry Cake at The Cake Palace. Niki approaches to her.

"Hey" said Niki

"Hey" said Bonnie to Niki as she looked at her.

"Long time no see" said Niki  


"Long time no see" said Bonnie  


"What's wrong?" asked Niki  


"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, it's just...you look...happy. Why's that?"

"Oh yeah, happy"

She chuckles. She looks somewhere else, she blushes.

"The truth is that... now i feel a lot more happier than i ever felt before"

"Really? And why is that? Why do you feel happy?" asked Niki  


"See, i met this girl. This mysterious-looking girl who happens to be the most amazing girl you can ever meet. She is literally the best thing that has ever happened to me- She is loyal, she is incredible, she is amazing, she is so beautiful, and her tongue is amazing" said Bonnie, who's clearly in love  


Niki is more than happy to hear those news. She is happy to hear that her dear friend is finally happy after a long long time of pain and suffering.

"Whoa. So you're happy with her?"

"A lot"

2You really deserve to be happy. Especially, with someone who loves you the way you are. And this girl, did you...you know...made love to her?"

Bonnie sighs in happiness, relieved. 

"We had the most amazing sex. Like, every night when I'm with her, when we got nothing else to do, we go to one of our houses and we really hit it off. She's really good in bed"

Niki laughs at such a provocative and controversial comment.

The night before this day, Bonnie and Marcy had sex. 

"Jesus Christ" said Niki as she laughed.  


"Yeah. Jesus Christ"

"I have to admit it. I think I'm jealous of you. I mean, you met a girl for like, what, months ago, and every night, you decide to destroy your bed?"

"Well, we don't do scissoring, yet. We haven't arrived to that part yet. We basically eat each other's vaginas"

Niki then cracks up laughing. Bonnie smiles.

"Yep. I feel like i'm 100% jealous of you. Have you told anyone else?"

"Just Isidora. Nobody else. Promise you're not gonna tell anyone else"

"Trust me. It's a secret"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

They kept on talking and laughing.


	15. The Man In The Abandoned House In The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Marcy promise to not let go of each other. That same night, they go to an abandoned house where they make a gruesome discovery.

After her visit to the cake palace, Bonnie walks to her own home. She enters inside.

BONNIE sees that her two parents are sleeping together, taking a nap on the day. BONNIE has an idea.

Inside of Marceline's room, we see her sleeping.

The curtains are closed. Sealed with cardboards and pieces of newspapers.

Marcy is sleeping on her bed like an angel, with her face with her closed eyes on the wall. She is sleeping comfortable.

Then, A HAND RISES on THE WINDOW. It taps on the window. Knocking is emitted from her own window. She briskly wakes up. She realizes about the knocking outside her window. She wonders. _Who can it be??_

She approaches to the window and removes a tiny piece of newspaper, only to see --

\-- BONNIE, outside her room, knocking on her window. Marcy thinks about this for a moment.

"Marcy, are you there?" asked Bonnie

She unlocks the window and opens it. She covers herself from the sunlight. Luckily, no sight of sunlight is hitting her.

As the window is open, the two girls look at each other.

"Hi"

"What are you doing here?" asked the female vampire

"I thought i could spend some time in here. With you"

"Why? What is it?" asked Marcy

"I don't know. But i just need to spend some time in here. Can i do that? Please?"

Marcy can't say no to her, right? Bonnie seems to be convincing her.

"OK, get in"

Marcy helps BONNIE to get inside.

"Thank you. I'll undress" said Bonnie to Marcy.

"OK"

Marcy climbs onto bed. BONNIE takes all of her clothes off: She takes her shoes, socks, jacket pants, panties, shirt and bra off and climbs on bed with Marcy.

Marcy, eye-opening, confused, wondering, a bit shocked, only hears how BONNIE climbs onto bed with her.

BONNIE looks at her side of the bed, Marcy does the same. They're not looking at each other. An awkward, uncomfortable silence fills the scene.

"Why did you come here?" asked Marcy

"My parents are sleeping. I thought i could spend some time in here to not get bored"

"What will happen when he wakes up and realizes you aren't there?" asked Marcy, obviously worried about Bonnie.

"I'll figure it out. It's OK. Don't worry. I won't tell him anything"

"Okay"

Then, she realizes about something:

"Wait..."

She realizes about something important. Something that makes her blush and something that makes her feel uncomfortable, something that also shocks her.

"You took off your clothes?" asked a flushing Marcy

"I did" answered Bonnie

"All of them?" asked Marcy again.

"All of them" - answered Bonnie again - I'm sorry. I know it's embarrassing. If you want, i can leave-

"No, no. Stay. Please. I want you to be with me"

Bonnie looks convinced.

"OK, Marcy. I'll stay here with you" said Bonnie

"Thanks" said Marcy.

Silence. BONNIE closes her eyes and gets comfortable on the bed. She feels it. The experience of being dead and sleep on the day. She doesn't let go of that experience and that nice feeling.

"So this is what it feels like"

"What?" asked Marcy

"Sleep on the day. Feel dead on the day. This is what it feels like"

"You've never tried it before?" asked Marcy

"No. I guess I've never tried it"

"Yeah. Well, this is exactly what it feels like" - said Marcy - "Are you feeling uncomfortable now?"

"Why?" asked Bonnie

"You know -- Two girls lying down on bed with each other"

BONNIE thinks about this for a moment.

"Truth?"

"Truth"

"No"

"No?"

"No. And you? Do you feel uncomfortable?" asked Bonnie.

"Truth?"

"Truth"

"No"

"No?"

Then, Marcy admits it:

"Well, a little bit"

"Why?" asked Bonnie

"Well, first of all, we're two girls lying down on a bed, and second, you're naked. So, now there are two reasons of why i feel uncomfortable right now" said Marcy.

"It's OK to feel uncomfortable. It happens sometimes"

"So it's OK for me to feel uncomfortable?" asked Marcy

"Yeah"

"Good"

Silence emerges.

"I don't want to sleep"

"Why?" asked Bonnie.

"My dreams are weird. I mean, what if i have nightmares and i push you out of bed?"

"Do you have nightmares?"

Marcy nods.

"Yeah. They're horrible. I hurt people"

"Mine are different. People hurt me"

Silence.

"Why did you took all of your clothes off?" asked Marcy

"Why do you think i did it?" asked Bonnie

"I don't know. I mean, the heat from the weather?" asked Marcy.

"You want to know why i did it?" asked Bonnie

"Sure. Yeah"

"I did it because you're the only person i can share my body with. You're the only person who i can show my body to. You saw my body, so now it's yours. All yours." said Bonnie

Marcy flushes from such a provocative comment like that.

Silence emerges again.

"Marcy, do you...do you like me?" asked Bonnie.

"Uh, hello. We just made love a night ago" said Marcy

"I know, but...Did you liked me before we made love for the first time?" asked Bonnie.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Marcy

"Were you in love with me before we made love to each other? Did you liked me as more than just close friends?"

"Uh....I.....Uhhh...." said Marcy

"You know something? You know, it's OK if you don't like me. I understand that. I understand if you don’t want to be friends with me anymore. I can take that. So you don’t have to be so busy about everything--"

"No no no no. I - I did" said Marcy, interrupting Bonnie.

"What?"

"I liked you"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like, a lot. I still do"

BONNIE smiles. Truth is that nobody else has felt the same thing about her. Not a boy or a girl from her school has felt the same thing about her. And now, a girl who belongs to a murdering family feels love for her. She feels happy because of it. And now, since she's hearing those wonderful happy news, she can only express her happiness with a single:

"Wow"

LATER -

Marcy is sleeping comfortable. BONNIE looks at her sleep, she grabs her hand. Then, a sleeping Marcy grabs her hand. BONNIE smiles at her. She then puts her arm around her. She still looks at her. She starts sleeping. They’re sleeping comfortable. Like an angel and a devil.

Then, we’re focusing on Marcy’s face, she’s probably having another nightmare. We can notice it by her eyes, moving around, even though they’re closed.

On Marcy's Dream:

WE SUDDENLY SEE FLASHES OF A DREAM, OF A VISION...OR OF A NIGHTMARE:

We hear Marcy QUIETLY BREATHING as we see -- A GIRL, sleeping on bed, comfortable. Someone slept next to her, that spot is empty, marked on the bed.

Then, a HAND reaches on the BED.

Then, TWO DEMONIC EYES STARE AT US FROM THE DARKNESS OF THE NIGHT. THE TWO EYES ARE BATHED IN RED, RED LIKE BLOOD, RED LIKE HELL, RED LIKE FURY. A WILD RED COLOR ON THE TWO EYES.

Suddenly, THE GIRL, who is BONNIE, wakes up and sees the figure. She asks "WHAT'S WRONG?". THE FIGURE doesn't answer and lunges at her, AND BEGINS TO ATTACK HER.

THE FIGURE starts BITING BONNIE'S NECK AND EVERYWHERE THE FIGURE CAN AS THE GIRL CAN'T HELP SCREAMING IN PAIN! THE GIRL PRESSES HER HAND ON THE BED SHEET OUT OF SO MUCH PAIN DUE TO THE WOUNDS THE FIGURE IS GIVING TO HER.

THE GIRL has TEARS STREAMING DOWN HER FACE. A look for SADNESS, FEAR AND UNSPEAKABLE PAIN.

Then, THE FIGURE is REVEALED: Marcy HERSELF!

On Marcy's room:

We see Bonnie's face, looking at Marcy. Like, being a guardian to her.

Then, BONNIE leans in, and - kisses Marcy on the mouth. She aparts. Marcy reacts to this. And seems to be getting calm from her nightmare. _A sweet moment._

LATER -

BONNIE, dressed up, finishes a letter for Marcy. As she's fully finished with the letter, she leaves it on the furniture. BONNIE unlocks the window, and as she is about to exit, she watches Marcy one more time. BONNIE smiles. Then, she exits.

LATER - Night.

Marcy wakes up. She rises from the bed, and notices BONNIE is gone. She then notices the letter on the furniture next to her bed.

She takes the note and sees it.

_HAD TO LEAVE_

_COULDN'T STAY FOR MUCH LONGER_

_MY DAD WOULD HAVE KILLED ME IF I_ _STAYED FOR MUCH LONGER_

_DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT TONIGHT?_

_MAYBE VISIT SOME SITE WE HAVEN'T VISITED YET?_

_WHEREVER YOU WANT TO GO TONIGHT, I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO COME WITH YOU._

_\- (_ **_YOUR_ ** _) LOVE, BONNIBEL BUBBLEGUM_

Marcy smiles. She puts the note on her chest, on her heart. The minutes pass, and the night arrives. Bonnie and Marcy exit their own houses. They kiss on the mouth briefly as they walk together, holding hands, to the forest.

On the forest:

Marcy and BONNIE run on THE WOODS. BONNIE runs faster than Marcy.

"Come on!"

"Where are we going?" asked Marcy

"You'll find out"

As the two keep running, BONNIE stops as she sees something on front. Marcy stops next to her.

"Look. There it is"

Marcy looks on front of them: A BIG ABANDONED HOUSE.

"Whoa. What are we gonna find there? A corpse? A chest with gold?" asked Marcy

"I don't know. I guess we are gonna have to find out for ourselves" said Bonnie.

They walk to it.

"I'll be your girlfriend if we find a chest with gold in there"

The Two Girls enter the house.

"Whoa" said Marcy, stunned and shocked by how it looks.

BONNIE grabs her flashlight and begins illuminating around the place. She grabs another, for Marcy.

"I brought one for you"

"Thanks"

She receives it. They illuminate the place together.

"This place looks insane. HELLO?!" yelled Marcy.

No answer. BONNIE grabs a rock and throws it somewhere, emitting a strong sound.

 _By the way: The place looks abandoned, empty, desolated, isolated, like the perfect scenario of the typical horror movie with the haunted house. The place looks destroyed, it_ _looks like if it was burned down. But if it was burned down, the trees surrounding it, the woods, would have been burned out anyways. Will they find a ghost inside of the_ _house? Maybe a serial killer? Or a corpse? Maybe a chest full of gold inside? It's not up to us to guess it. It's up to these two girls to do it._

They walk around.

"If there's any evil spirit in here who wants to kill us, clap your hands!" said Bonnie.

No answer.

"Let's look around" said Bonnie.

The Two Girls keep looking around. They search in everywhere they can.

ON BONNIE:

She enters a BIG ROOM that used to be a DINING ROOM. The windows are now all covered with wood. There's grass and plants from outside, about to fill the room with the green beauty.

She spots an old vinyl player, resting on a spot. The thing looks old. Like it's not gonna work to play another song. Not really. Not anymore.

Then, she walks to a door that leads to:

THE BASEMENT.

She walks downstairs. She is now illuminating the dark, lonely, empty, desolate basement.

"No, nothing in here" said Bonnie.

ON Marcy:

She walks upstairs. On those rotten, almost broken stairs. She passes by the bathroom, a room that also is destroyed. She enters the big bedroom. Then, she stops and looks at the bedroom for as long as she can.

ON BONNIE:

She keeps looking.

"Did you found anything?! A gold chest maybe!?" asked Bonnie

She notices that the girl who was with her this whole time doesn't answer to her.

"Marcy?" asked Bonnie

No answer.

"Marcy?? Marcy?" asked Bonnie, who's beginning to grow worried about Marcy.

We see how she walks upstairs, and we're left there, on the dark. BONNIE keeps yelling her name.

ON Marcy:

BONNIE arrives to the second floor. To the bedroom. She spots Marcy looking at the bed. Bonnie sighs in relief.

"There you are. What are you doing? What-?"

Then, she looks at the thing Marcy has been looking for this whole time:

We see A BODY OF A MAN, lying on the bed. The BODY rests there. In that messy, dirty, messed up bed. The Man holds a gun on his hand. The wall behind his head is a circle of pieces of brain matter and, of course, a circled puddle of blood. There's a giant hole on the back of his head, meaning he came to the house only to commit suicide.

The Two Girls are shocked. They're frozen. They don't know what to do. They just look at the corpse, shocked, stunned, not believing their eyes for what they are seeing right now.

"Holy shit" said Bonnie

"Oh my God" said Marcy, covering her mouth with her hand, still shocked.

"What do you think that happened to him?" asked Bonnie.

"I don't know"

BONNIE approaches to the BODY, slowly. She notices the gun on his hand. She takes it off. She holds it.

"I bet this doesn't work anymo-"

She pulls the trigger, AND A BULLET IS QUICKLY FIRED OUT OF THE GUN! IT'S SHOT TO THE WINDOW! Bonnie is more than just shocked. She is surprised.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" yelled Bonnie, shocked that the gun was still loaded, and most of all, was still working.

BONNIE is shocked. She lets go of the gun. It clatters on the ground.

"What a dumb stupid fucking bad idea" said Bonnie.

"Let's bury him"

"What?" asked Bonnie.

"I want to bury him. On the outside"

"Are you sure? We don't even know who this guy is" asked and said Bonnie.

"I know. But he needs to be buried. He can't be left here just like that. He deserved to be buried" says Marcy. The two keep looking at the body. The two girls sigh. Now it's time for work. They begin to carry out the body out of the bed. They carry him out of the bedroom. They carry him to the staircase. They carry him to the door. They finally reach the outside of the abandoned house. Marcy then walks back to the house. Bonnie wonders.

"Where are you going?" asked Bonnie

"I'm gonna search for something so we can bury the body of the man. Stay right here"

"Sure."

Minutes pass, and Marcy comes out of the house with a shovel she found on the house's basement. She begins to dig down and extract some dirt with the shovel. As she finishes, she and Bonnie put the body of the man in the burial spot. They begin to put dirt on the man, burying him. They bury him. The BODY of the Man is already buried on the ground. The two girls approach to the burial site.

"Think somebody will find him someday?" asked Bonnie

"I don't know. I'm not sure. Nobody comes to this part of the woods, right?" asked Marcy

"I'm not sure. If people came to this part of the woods, this house would already be a home full of fucked-up crackheads and fucking junkies. Or worse: A hiding spot for a serial killer" said Bonnie.

Marcy grabs the man's ID CARD.

"It says here that the man is called Simon Petrikov. He was born in 1949. He was born in Maryland. He lived on a course of 40, 30 years. May you rest in peace Simon"

She leaves the ID CARD on the burial spot. The Two Girls walk back inside.

They don't say a word. They just lie on the ground, looking at the ceiling. Thoughtful, shocked, stunned and horrified by just finding a body on the woods. The Two Girls are lying on the ground, their flashlights illuminating one another. Their faces looks thoughtful.

"It's not the first time you see a dead person, right? Since you and your family kill people"

"I've seen a lot of things, i don't even know where to begin. And believe me when i tell you this, all of those things i saw are not good"

"Bad?" Asked Bonnie

"Terrible. Horrible. And you? It's not the first time you see a dead body, right?" asked Marcy

"I mean, I've seen them in the movies. But in real life -- Jesus. How does it feel?" Asked Bonnie

"What?" asked Marcy

"To be dead. To live forever"

"I don't know. I guess you feel like you're the owner of this entire world. You get to see great events that happen on the future life without aging, or without getting older, without aging, without dying"

"And how does it feel to be dead?" asked Bonnie

"I don't know. I don't know what dead people can feel. I don't even know if they can even feel. But, when you die, you just -- die. That's it. I don't feel dead. I feel alive. And when i feel alive, i feel that the other people are just -- dead"

"And when you're dead, you feel that the other people are alive?" asked Bonnie.

"Yeah"

Silence.

Marcy chuckles.

"Do you believe in magic, Bonnie?" asked Marcy

"Some. You?" asked Bonnie

"I don't know. I mean, even if i believed in magic, then i don't know what i would do. I don't know what else do believe in" - she scoffs - "Magic doesn't exist and look at me. Look at my family. Look at them. Look at who me and my family are"

"I know, I know. You guys are fucking vampires"

"Worse"

"Worse?" asked Bonnie

"We are not fucking vampires. We....We are fucking monsters" said Marcy, guilty about her nature and her family's nature.

"Oh" said Bonnie.

"And even if....Even if we try to change what we are...Even for a day or two, for a minute or two, for a second or two, we will always be the thing we were born as. Monsters" said Marcy

"Yeah. Monsters"

A moment of silence. Bonnie speaks again:

"It's funny. I didn't believed much in vampires. But, look at you guys. You just restored my faith in my belief of them"

"Well, in that case...You're welcome"

The two are left on silence.

Minutes later, they kept on talking. They decided to leave the house moments after their talk. While they were walking on the forest, they encountered a small empty uninhabited lake. The water is glowing because of the moon.

"Whoa" said the two girls, stunned by the lake's beauty. The two girls illuminate the lake with their flashlights.

As for Bonnie...

She puts the flashlight on the ground, illuminating the lake. Bonnie then starts to take her clothes off.

"What are you doing?" asked Marcy

"We are gonna swim in here"

"What if someone catches us and we both get in trouble?" asked Marcy.

"Trust me, we won't get in trouble"

Bonnie is now on her panties and on her bra. Marcy blushes by just looking at her almost naked. Bonnibel slowly dives on the lake water. She yells.

"What's wrong?" asked Marcy

"It's so fucking cold!" answered Bonnie

"What if we find a shark in the water?" asked Marcy

"We won't find a shark in here! Come on! Dive in with me!"

"This is stupid, you know"

"Stupid? You know what's stupid? The fact that you're standing there, staring at me like a zombie. Come on"

Marceline, quickly convinced, starts to take her clothes off. She dives on the water with Bonnie. She doesn't feel the cold of the water. Now there's two girls, almost naked, swimming with each other. Bonnie and Marcy are swimming on the lake water. They're both doing it good. Then, they start playing, launching water to each other. The two girls are laughing.

Moments later:

On the edge of the lake, there's Marcy and Bonnie, looking at the sky, thoughtful about the events of what happened earlier.

"Stars are weird, don't you think?" asked Bonnie to Marcy

"I don't know about stars" said Marcy

"They're so...magical. Yet so...weird"

"Really? How's that?" asked Marcy

"What do you mean?" asked Bonnie

"How do you explain that they're magical, yet so weird?" asked Marcy

"I don't know it yet. But I know that I know they are"

Marcy thinks that maybe what Bonnie is saying might be true.

"Hmm. Maybe you're right"

"About what?" asked Bonnie

"About the stars. I mean, look at them. They're so weird, yet so magical, yet so profound.

Bonnie smiles. She is impressed. Impressed that someone thinks the same thing as her. Impressed that someone has such an eye for something like the stars.

"Wow. You do have the eyes for this. I knew you would get it"

Suddenly, Bonnibel closes her eyes, and starts moving her hands, as in some sort of conducting an orchestra. Marcy notices how she moves her hands like if she was conducting an orchestra or something like it. She is flowing her hands, moving them slowly and carefully. The hand movements are elegant, entrancing and alluring. Marceline is entranced. She wants to know why she's doing it. And most of all -- What she's doing.

"What're you doing?" asked a curious Marcy

"I'm dancing"

"Why do you say that? You're not even moving your body"

"No, I'm not dancing like that. I'm...dancing with the stars"

"Dancing with the stars?" asked Marcy

"Mm-hm"

"And....how do you do that?" asked Marcy

"You just close your eyes and then you move your hands on a slow, elegant, careful way. Then...you will feel it"

"Feel what?"

"The dance"

"With the stars?"

"That's right. The dance with the stars. Go on. Try it"

Marceline looks at the stars. She inhales and exhales. She closes her eyes and then she starts to move her hands the same way Bonnie is moving them. She's slowly composing an orchestra with the stars. We can clearly notice that she learned from her. Marceline The Vampire Girl is flowing her hands, moving them slowly and carefully. The hand movements are elegant, entrancing and alluring.

Then, she feels it. Marcy just feels it. The dance with the stars. Without opening her eyes, she starts to talk.

"I can feel it"

"You feel it right there?" asked Bonnie

"Yeah"

Marcy can't believe this. This interaction between her and the stars. This dance. This everything she's sharing with a human.

"Do you see it now?" - asked Bonnie - " That's the place where we belong now. On the stars. Above everyone. Above everything"

Now, Bonnie and Marcy seem to be dancing with the stars together. They're not letting go of this moment, this experience, this endless good feeling, this interaction, this dance, this everything. Bonnie laughs. She hasn't felt this alive in years. Both, she and Bonnie, smile. They do not let go of this moment.

Moments later, they rise up from where they were lying and they got dressed. They exited the forest together, holding hands, talking, laughing and making jokes, etc. They arrive to the town where they go to a nearby store.

BONNIE and Marcy are inside of the store. BONNIE is on the short line, waiting to pay for her Red Original Skittles. Marcy waits with her. She patiently waits.

"I'll wait outside" said Marcy  


"Yeah, sure. I'll just wait here to pay for the Skittles"

Marcy separates from her and walks outside.  Marcy exits the store. She waits outside, in the night. Then, she hears some loud noises, some whistling and some wild sexual and raunchy cursing.

"You're a fucking dork, man" said Victor  


"Shut the fuck up, man. Shut up" said Raymond  


VICTOR, RAYMOND and BRUCE, three older RAPISTS, laugh, curse and walk to the store. They notice Marcy standing.

"Oh, my, my, my! Guys look at this piece of beauty right here"

They admire Marcy's beauty. She is annoyed.

"Hey, girl. What are you doing here in a place like this?" asked Victor to Marcy, who begins to be strictly annoyed by their appearance and their behavior.  


"Waiting"

"Waiting? Waiting for who? Your boyfriend? Is he here?" asked a curious Victor  


Marcy doesn't answer. She is obviously annoyed. She heads inside, but Victor grabs her.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?" asked Victor, again.  


"I'm going back inside. Leave me alone"

She tries to let go, but VICTOR is the strongest one.

"Not so fast, honey. There's nothing interesting in there. It's just a store. I know a place where there are a lot of interesting things inside. It can be our secret"

"You want to know a secret? I fucked your Grandma and your Grandpa last night. That's my secret" said Marcy, trying to defend herself from the words and sexual advances of the three rapists.  


Victor forces her. His goons are surrounding her. Now it's time to be scared.

"Now, now. Ladies don't use those words around people. You know what they do?" he asks  


He puts his hand on her cheek.

"They obey the orders from men"

"Hey Vic, i guess this naughty little lady deserves some...punishment" said Raymond to Victor  


"Yes, she truly deserves it. For being a bad little girl. Don't you want it? Don't you want some punishment?"

"Leave me alone!" yelled Marcy to Victor

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. Could you please repeat it for me?" asked Victor again. Marcy, pissed off, snaps:

"LEAVE. ME. THE. FUCK. ALONE!" yelled Marcy as she slaps Victor with all her strengths. But he doesn't let go. He gets more angrier. He slaps Marcy on the face and throws her to the wall. Victor and the rapists are forcing her. She screams and begins to cry.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" said a familiar female voice  


They all turn to see BONNIE, walking and running to them. Victor is more than just surprised.

"Well, look what we have here. Now it's two girls"

"Let her go!" yelled Bonnie at the three rapists

"Oh yeah? Or what?"

Bonnie just stays still. She doesn't know what to do. Then, out of her pocket, she takes out...

...A SWITCHBLADE! Marcy's switchblade. The one that Hunson gave to her to cut her victims. Victor smiles, amused.

"What are you gonna do with that, huh?" asked Victor

"I will cut you. All of you. I will cut each one of you if you don't let go of her right now"

Victor, Raymond and Bruce laugh.

"You really would do anything for this piece of shit? I'll tell you what I will do. I'm gonna fuck her and then he's gonna fuck her and then my other friend is gonna fuck her. We're all gonna fuck her" said Victor

"Yeah? Then I will kill you if you dare do anything bad to her!" yelled Bonnie at Victor

Victor sighs.

"Let her go you guys"

His two goons are confused.

"Are you sure?" asked a confused Raymond

"Yes! I'm sure! I'm sick of this bitch yelling at me! Come on you two dumb stupid fucking assholes! Let her go!" yelled Victor at his two goons, who let go of Marcy, ushing her to Bonnie.

BONNIE grabs Marcy.

"Are you alright? Did he harmed you or something?" asked Bonnie to Marcy  


"I'm fine. I swear"

"Good, let's get out of here"

She walks out with her.

"Yeah, that's right. Go! Go with her! Go with your bitch!" yelled Victor at Marcy.  


Marcy freezes. BONNIE wants her to go with her.

"Marcy, come on. Let's go. We have to get out of here"

Marcy turns. She approaches, angry and mad, to Victor.

"What did you just said?" asked Marcy to Victor  


Marcy still approaches to VICTOR.

"I said that your girlfriend is a fucking bitch-!"

Then, WHAM! Marcy STABS HER WHOLE FIST ON VICTOR'S CHEST. VICTOR GASPS. HE IS IN PAIN. HIS TWO GOONS GASP. Victor wails in a horrible pain. His wailing is so hard to hear due to its realism.

Then, Marcy extracts something from Victor's chest: HIS OWN BEATING HEART!

Marcy rips it apart in two and throws it somewhere else. Victor gets on his knees and slowly, and painfully, dies. He gets on the ground. VICTOR IS NOW DEAD. His two goons gasp. They look at Marcy, frightened.  


"Look at that! Look at what i did to your friend! You know what's gonna happen?! THIS IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU FUCK WITH ME OR IF YOU FUCK WITH HER EVER AGAIN!" yelled Marcy at them.  


Raymond and Bruce run away, like two cowardly chickenshits. Marcy pants. Then, she sighs. She walks off, she passes BONNIE, who looks at Victor's body, satisfied.

Bonnie and Marcy walk off.

"You stole my switchblade?" asked Marcy to Bonnie as they keep on walking

"Sorry. Here" said Bonnie, presenting Marcy's switchblade to her.

"Keep it. I think you'll use it better than me"

"Really?" asked Bonnie.

"Bonnie, you one said that I owned your body, right? Now I guess it's time for you to own something of mine" said Marcy to Bonnie. They keep on walking. Bonnie keeps Marcy's switchblade on her own pocket.

Later:

BONNIE and Marcy walk together on a street, thoughtful about the events that happened on the abandoned house.

"Why walking when we can go flying?" asked Marcy  


"What?" asked Bonnie.  


Marcy carries BONNIE while BONNIE has her face on Marcy's shoulder. Bonnie is surprised.  


"What are you doing?" asked Bonnie  


"We are gonna have a flying session. Ready?"

"What?"

Suddenly -- Marcy STARTS TO FLY WITH BONNIE.  Marcy is flying with BONNIE while BONNIE is screaming. Marcy flies and jumps on the roofs of the houses and on the buildings. BONNIE screams, but at the same time, she enjoys this. She wildly enjoys flying, jumping and floating with Marcy.  Marcy and BONNIE arrive to the neighborhood. BONNIE pants.

"You're okay?" asked Marcy  


"What the fuck just happened?" asked Bonnie  


"You want to know what happened? You just fucking flew"

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did. You just fucking flew"

BONNIE aparts from Marcy.

"Sorry if it was unexpected,--"

Suddenly, like a lightning, like a speeding car, BONNIE EMBRACES AND HUGS Marcy SO STRONGLY. Marcy is surprised. She gasps.

"I don't want to lose you. I'm losing everyone"

Marcy hugs BONNIE.

"I don't want to lose you too. You're like the best thing that has ever happened to me"

"You're like the first person who ever said that to me"

"Really?"

"Yeah. The first one. Probably the only one"  


They apart. They look at each other.

Later, inside of Bonnie's house:

ALL LIGHTS ARE OFF. BONNIE opens the door, with her keys. She closes the door quietly. Trying not to attract attention.

He notices that GUMBALD is sleeping on the couch, snoring in a probable fake way. BONNIE doesn't�� care, she just doesn't pay much attention to this and just walks to her room.

"Where did you sneaked to?"

BONNIE closes her eyes. She freezes. Then, the lights go on. And, sitting on the couch, we see GUMBALD, all woken up. BONNIE, scared, turns to him.

"no-Nowhere" stuttered Bonnie  


"No-Nowhere? Di-di-di-di-did you g ou-ou-ou-ou-out tonight, Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-BONNIE?" said Gumbald, mocking the stuttering of Bonnie  


He smiles.

"Come here"

BONNIE reluctantly goes over. BONNIE slowly approaches to GUMBALD.

"It's okay, Bonnie. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything like that. I don'��t want something to happen to my precious little girl"

Then, GUMBALD holds on BONNIE'��s hands.

"Do you want to know something? I was just like you once. I was once like you. Just Like you. I sneaked off my house and got out with this -- girl"

BONNIE is beyond scared.

"So, i saw you going out of the house, and I realized you were not walking alone. I noticed that you were hanging out with a girl"

BONNIE is scared. She wants to get out of there immediately. But GUMBALD just keeps smiling. He smiles uncontrollably.

"And, what about this girl? Is she your girlfriend���� or something?" asked Gumbald  


He starts squeezing BONNIE'��s hands. It begins to hurt to her.

"My hands..."

"I'��m not finished. Please answer my question"

GUMBALD's face is changing from happy to angry. We hear heartbeats increasing, getting faster. Truth is that the scene is intensifying more and more and more.

"Please, just let me go"

"I am not done. Now, please answer my question. Is she your girlfriend or no?" asked Gumbald, on a threatening tone.  


"Uncle---"

"Is. She. Your. Girlfriend??" asked Gumbald again.  


"Let me go!"

As GUMBALD gets angrier, BONNIE tries to let go. The heartbeats are getting faster, and faster, and faster. Scene is now intensifying even more and more and more. Then, he stops getting angry, and LAUGHS UNCONTROLLABLY. The heartbeats stop sounding. BONNIE lets go quickly. GUMBALD laughs uncontrollably. Possibly like a psychopath.

"Oh, Bonnibel. I would never dare to hurt you. You know i got a Little problem with my booze, my beer, you know. But, I can fix that. WE can fix that. WE can fix all of this"

BONNIE, scared, goes to her room.

"Hey"

She turns.

"Always remember, i love you"

She doesn't answer. She just turns back front and walks to her room. She locks herself in there.  



End file.
